I'll Be There
by Innocent heart2
Summary: It all just started out on a normal winter day when Kanda Yuu, Black Order University's most fearsome student, was forced to stand outside dressed as Santa Claus... AU, Yullen, and random confusion. Rated M to be safe.
1. Beginning Crushes

_**Mizu: I still curse the day that I allowed plot bunnies to enter my mind. Here I am, starting to study for finals (which are not even two weeks away! DX) and then I get the idea of writing something of a Christmas fic. So, seeing as I was inspired, I sat down to write it…now I am worried cause I just know that I won't finish it for Christmas but I really, REALLY like it so far. Oh well. Let's go with it~! Disclaimer: I don't own -Man and I think that might be a good thing, even though I really wish I did. I mean, I would be worse at updating than the manga is already.**_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be There:<em>

_Chapter One- Beginning Crushes…_

* * *

><p>If there was one student you didn't mess with at Black Order University, it would be Kanda Yuu. Why, you ask? Because he would not hesitate to rip anyone who irritated him to shreds. He didn't care about consequences if he did. Though that was because all of the professors were too afraid to even dare think about having him in their office alone to give him any sort of punishment. There wasn't anyone on campus who wasn't terrified of this stoic man.<p>

However, there were a few times that Kanda didn't kill someone for insulting him. The first was if you were meeting him for the first time. Most of the time, when someone met him, the first thing they noticed was his extremely long black hair that he kept up in a high ponytail. Then they would always somehow take note of how deep his dark midnight blue eyes looked. That was always a laugh seeing as that Kanda was very lucky to have been blessed with a very masculine (and extremely handsome) face and build but for some reason, but everyone just seemed to ignore that fact. So a lot of people mistook Kanda as a girl the first time they met him. A very tall girl, mind you, but a girl none the less. Which of course Kanda fixed right away, ensuring that the poor soul would never forget who he was.

The only other exception was when the person trying to stand up to him was a female. It was funny the first few times. The Great Kanda Yuu would stutter something under his breath and stalk away. Well…until he got fed up with the girls who were ganging up on him. He soon found very creative ways to use his surprisingly broad vocabulary to tear the women to shreds. True, they never wound up in the hospital but there was one girl that ended up in a mental institution.

Everyone knew that there were a few people that Kanda would hang around. Of course his three adopted brothers and his adopted father, though most thought that even then Kanda wanted to strangle them all (mainly his dad). Then there was the hyper blur of red hair named Lavi Book. The man himself was a strange one. His hair was actually bright red, not some sort of orange. He had brilliant green left eye. Why just his left eye? Well, no one knew what his right eye looked like. The redhead always wore an eyepatch over it.

There was one other person that Kanda would willingly spend time with and that was one Lenalee Li. She was a very pretty Chinese woman with long greenish-black hair that she kept up in two ponytails. She had cut it during highschool after it got caught in a Bunsen burner flame but that was a different matter. Her eyes were shimmering pools of purple and she too had one little quirk. Her brother and his crazy sister-complex, Komui Li. If any boy other than Kanda or Lavi got near Lenalee, he would go on a mad rampage with his own brigade of robots.

Not that Kanda would ever try to go out with Lenalee anyway. There was a rumor going around campus that the Great and Almighty Kanda was actually gay. Now, normally these kind of rumors would have been dealt with and dispelled already. But there was one strange thing about this rumor. Kanda was actually the one who started it. Truthfully, it was more or less to keep the annoying women from stalking him around, hoping to ask for a date, but sometimes he had to wonder himself. He knew that he had never been really attracted to anyone before. He had never wanted someone before so he really didn't know what he was. So why try to defend his sexuality when he might really be?

* * *

><p>"Remind me again, baka usagi," one Kanda Yuu growled as he followed the redhead down the street, "How did I let you talk me into this one?"<p>

"Oh come on, Yuu-chan~!" Lavi chirped, marching happily through the snow, "It won't be so bad~!"

Somehow Kanda highly doubted that. After all, he had been literally pulled from his bed and thrown into a very un-Kanda outfit. All of his outfits were either black, dark blue or purple, and blood red with a little bit of white splashed in. This…This monstrosity was a bright red costume covered on the edges with white fluff. It even came with a matching hat.

"Standing out in the freezing snow dressed as fucking Santa Clause isn't so bad!" Kanda snapped as they finally arrived at their destination; the supermarket, "Fuck…Lavi!"

"Language, Yuu," Lavi sighed, "and just be happy that I was able to find a place that would let you volunteer. Everywhere else in town is too afraid of your rep."

"My what?" Kanda blanched.

"You know, your rep. What everyone says about you and everything you've done," Lavi chuckled, "Let's just say throwing people out windows for the simple reason of them just looking at you wrong."

"Hey, those chicks were asking for it with the way they kept staring at me!" Kanda defended, remembering the only time he had ever used some sort of violence on women (luckily they were all on the ground floor so nobody got hurt).

"Of course they were staring, idiot!" Lavi laughed loudly, "They thought that you looked hot and were trying to get you to notice them."

"Che," Kanda sounded, stomping over to the stand.

"Look," Lavi sighed, "Just try not to kill anyone. Reever-sensei isn't going to give you another extension if you mess this one up. Just stand there and ring the bell."

"Fine," Kanda sighed, praying to whoever was listening to keep the idiots away from him, "But don't let Wenhamm-sensei catch you calling him that!"

Lavi blinked, "I just realized something, Yuu."

"What?" Kanda sighed, taking the bell from the person who was last in charge of the stand.

"You haven't yelled at me for calling you Yuu-chan all day~!" Lavi laughed.

"Baka," Kanda scoffed, "I made a bet with Daisya last night that I could go a full day without trying to maim someone."

"Eh?" Lavi blinked before being pelted in the face with a snow ball.

"Now beat it before I decide losing fifty bucks just to strangle you isn't that bad of an idea," Kanda smirked.

* * *

><p>Apparently, someone had actually listened to Kanda's silent plea. Kanda had no run ins with anyone who would irritate him his entire time in front of the supermarket. People had walked by, occasionally dropping some change in the red bucket next to him. None stopped to chat. The children didn't come up to him and beg him for a candy cane. Another plus was that while there was snow on the ground, the temperature was tolerable.<p>

Checking his watch, Kanda counted down the minutes until his replacement got there. He scanned the parking lot for anyone dressed in red similar to himself. He couldn't wait till he could leave and return to the comforting warmth of his apartment.

Then, whoever had listened to Kanda earlier either decided to take a break or finally got bored. For just as Kanda spotted a speck of red walking towards him, he was bowled over by something.

"Owwww…." A pathetic sounding voice sounded from next to him.

Or by someone. Kanda growled as he slowly stood back up. Glaring at the source of the voice, the stoic man fought the urge to give the poor soul a boot to the head. The urge to do so suddenly died down as the person slowly sat up. The said person pushed the hood off of their head revealing hair the same color as the freshly fallen snow. Over the left side of the person's face was a bright red scar. These two details were enough for Kanda to identify who the person was.

"Walker?" Kanda gaped.

Walker blinked before noticing who they bowled into.

"Kanda-sempai?" Walker asked nervously.

The two locked eyes as people continued to walk by. Midnight blue danced with silver mixed with light blue. Both seemed to forget the rest of the world for a moment.

"Yuu-chan~!" Lavi's voice rang out, snapping both out of their reverie.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kanda snapped as the redhead approached with a tall man dressed in red with short black hair and a long stripe of white.

"It's good to see that you haven't been arrested yet. Though, I do think that you might now owe Daisya fifty dollars," Lavi joked, motioning to the other man, "You remember Krory, right?"

How could he forget? Krory was the idiot in their class that nearly blew them up at least once a week cause he always added the wrong things together.

"I'm here to sweitch off with you, Kanda-kun," Krory sheepishly said.

"Finally," Kanda sighed turning back to Walker only to find no one there.

"Huh?" Kanda blinked.

"What's wrong, Yuu?" Lavi asked.

"Walker…Walker was right here just before you two got here," Kanda stated.

"Really? Walker-chan was here? With you, Yuu?" Lavi asked, eye wide.

Looking around, Kanda glared at all who passed in front of him.

"Where did she go?" Kanda questioned as he bent down to pick up checkered glove off the snow covered ground.

* * *

><p>Walker was a girl that Kanda shared most of his classes with. She was quiet and mostly kept to herself. She never spoke to anyone. No, really, Walker never spoke a word to anyone other than to the professors when asked a question. Her voice was a little deeper than most other girls but it was still definitely mostly femine. She wore very baggy clothes most of the time at school, hiding whatever figure she most likely had. But it was her face that drew the most attention. She was stunningly beautiful, even including the scar running along the left side of her face. Occasionally, Walker would wear glasses in class and all the boys would whisper throughout the time how adorable she looked. And Kanda would sit in his seat, silently agreeing with them.<p>

But that was really all anybody really knew of Walker. Nobody even knew her first name. The professors all called her by her last name and her handwriting was so bunched together nobody could read whatever it said. To top it off, whenever someone would try to ask her about it, she would literally run away. Of course, this just made the guys proclaim how cute and shy she was. Everybody loved her, even though nobody knew her. The girls wanted to become her friend and the guys all had crushes on her. It was quite comical some days.

What everybody else didn't know, though, was that the one guy everyone assumed wouldn't pay any mind to Walker was the same one who could never keep his mind off of her. Whenever they were in the same room together, Kanda couldn't think straight. He kept trying to figure out some way to talk to her. To get to know her. But every day in class, he was too afraid to speak to her. Him! The Great Kanda Yuu was afraid to speak to Walker. If anyone found out, they would never leave him in peace.

But still, he wouldn't deny that he did indeed want to know more about this mysterious Walker…

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying that you're so lucky for seeing Walker-chan, even if it was just for a second, Yuu!" Lavi whined as they walked down the hall to their Sociology class.<p>

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped at his best friend, "And what's the big deal? So we ran into each other while I was there? So what?"

"So what?" Lavi sputtered, "So everything! Nobody has _**ever**_ seen Walker-chan outside of class. It's like as soon as she finishes her classes, she vanishes off the face of the earth!"

"Baka," Kanda sighed as they entered the classroom, not at all surprised to see Walker sitting in her seat even though there was still fifteen minutes until class started.

Lavi chuckled, "Oh well. I wish you luck with talking to Walker-chan, Yuu-chan~!"

"Usagi!" Kanda snapped, a very slight blush appearing on his face.

Lavi quickly found his seat, still cackling a little. Kanda fumed for a few moments before heading straight for Walker. The young woman was too busy reading her book to even notice the normally terrifying man now just a few steps away.

"Hey," Kanda said, grateful that his voice didn't betray him and tell her just how nervous he was.

Walker jumped almost all the way out of her seat. Her glasses nearly fell off of her face as a light flush spread across her cheeks. Apparently she wasn't expecting anyone to try and confront her this early in the day.

"Here," Kanda stated, holding out the checkered glove, "You must have dropped it yesterday."

Kanda fought to control himself as he watched the precious girl looked back and forth between the glove and Kanda's face in confusion. She really was too cute for her own good.

"Th-Thank you," she whispered as she cautiously took the glove from Kanda's grasp.

"Don't worry about it," Kanda said, suddenly noticing something about Walker's left hand, "Hey, why are you just wearing only one glove anyway?"

The girl's face suddenly lost all emotion as she gave Kanda a cold look that chilled even him to the bone, "I'm sorry but that's not really any of your concern now is it?"

With that, the woman went back to reading her book, completely ignoring him. Kanda stood there in shock for a full minute before his temper suddenly made itself known. He knew that he couldn't get upset at the girl but that didn't mean that he was going to let that last retort slide. All he had done was retrieve her glove. Not even he deserved that kind of cold shoulder from anyone.

So just to spite the mysterious female, Kanda stalked over to where Lavi and he normally sat. Before the redhead could ever start to say anything, the stoic man snatched up his backpack that he had given Lavi earlier so he could go straight to Walker's desk. The next thing Lavi and Walker knew, Kanda had taken up the seat next to the strange girl. At first it appeared that she was going to complain but soon she calmed down and returned to reading her book. Kanda caught Lavi's stunned look and smirked. Since no one knew anything about Walker, nobody had sat next to her all year. This was just the chance Kanda needed. Of course, right after getting revenge over her rude remark to him.

Everyone else was just as shocked to see Kanda sitting so close to Walker. The guys were instantly furious with him, not that they would do anything about it though. The girls, however, were insanely curious. Kanda could hear all the whispers about why he was sitting so close to Walker. It wasn't like he really cared. However, Walker seemed to. Kanda risked a glance towards the silent girl only to be shocked when he noticed the dark blush covering her face as she tried to hide in her book. And all of the sudden, Kanda's previous slight anger at the girl turned into full blown rage against the class.

"Shut up!" Kanda roared, jumping to his feet.

Everyone froze.

"Y-Yuu?" Lavi nervously asked, chancing glances towards Walker.

"All of you just shut up!" Kanda snapped, scaring their sensei as she walked in, "The only reason that I'm sitting here today is because I have a major migraine and don't want that baka usagi to make it any worse! I really don't think any of you would want to witness a murder today, do you!"

Everyone quickly shook their heads.

"Then be quiet!" Kanda shouted, sitting back down.

As soon as everyone's fear dropped back down to normal levels, class started and the normal chatter among students began. Kanda looked back and Lavi who was giving him his best puppy dog eye. He responded by throwing a pencil at the redhead to get him stop focusing on him and Walker.

"You didn't have to do that," Walker whispered five minutes into class.

Kanda nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the silent girl actually speak to him, "W-Well, I just…"

"I can take care of myself!" Walker quietly snapped at the stunned Kanda.

"Wah?" Kanda blinked before his old friend temper made its return, "I was just trying to be nice! I noticed that you were uncomfortable so I decided to do something to help you!"

"Well, I didn't ask any help!" Walker snapped, anger reflecting in her eyes, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Then why didn't you!" Kanda snapped right back, careful not to be too loud.

"Because I don't see the point of yelling at everyone when that'll only cause more problems!" Walker growled.

"Tch. For you, maybe. But for me, it always works," Kanda smirked, "Besides, these people talk about you every day. They say how cute you are, on how they wish that you would grow your hair out. They literally are obsessed with you. You've never let that ever effect you. Why should today be any different?"

"Because now they were talking about you and me!" Walker snapped, opening her notebook to start to take notes, "And I refuse to be associated with the likes of you!"

Okay. That one hurt. A lot. What hurt even worse was that Kanda knew it hurt. And he did not like it. One bit. He no longer cared that Walker was the one girl that he felt even the slightest thing for. Nobody got away with such a horrible crime on Kanda Yuu's pride. But there was one problem. Normally, with all the girls he had ever torn down emotionally, he had some sort of brief knowledge of them. He always had some sort of insecurity to work off of. But not with Walker. She was still a complete mystery. So instead, Kanda started racking his brain for something, anything, that he could say to get something out of the adorable but infuriating Moya...That was it!

"Hey," Kanda said, glancing at Walker.

Nothing.

"Oi," Kanda tried.

Still nothing.

"Hey!" Kanda snapped quietly.

"Not listening," Walker sighed, focused on copying everything down off the board.

"Hey," Kanda smirked, "Moyashi."

Walker froze. Okay, that was something interesting.

"What?" Walker snapped, glaring at Kanda.

"Finally, Moyashi," Kanda smirked even more as he watched the girl start to flush, "I thought I was going to have to hit you upside the head to get you to listen."

"No," Walker growled, "What did you just call me?"

"Moyashi," Kanda repeated.

"_**I am no Moyashi!**_" Walker shouted on the top of her lungs as she jumped up from her seat.

"W-Walker-san?" the professor gasped, "D-Did I say something to upset you!"

Walker blinked and looked around. She flushed as she realized that everyone was staring at them. And why wouldn't they? The normally silent girl in class had just shouted for all to hear.

"I must have!" the professor cried, flinging herself into hysterics, "I'm so sorry, Walker-san! For the crimes of angering you, let me repent by eating this chalk!"

"I-It's alright, Lotto-sensei!" Walker exclaimed, still blushing, "You didn't do anything wrong!"

Once the professor finally calmed down, Walker let out a heavy sigh as she sank back into her seat. Laying her head down on the desk, she glared at the bemused man beside her.

"That wasn't very nice of you to do," Walker sighed.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not a nice guy," Kanda scoffed, "After all, isn't that why you don't want to be associate yourself with me?"

"Huh?" Walker sounded, stifling a laugh, "Baka."

"What was that?" Kanda growled.

"Baka," Walker repeated, "I wasn't talking about you and your violence."

"What?" Kanda blinked, dumbfounded.

"You see, as you can most likely tell, I'm not from around here. I moved to Japan in my last year of high school," Walker giggled, "Before I came here, I spent my whole life traveling around the world. I've had to learn so many languages that it's not even funny. So I'm sorry, but I'm not completely fluent in Japanese yet. I tend to make slight mistakes that make for huge misunderstandings."

"Th-Then what did you mean to say?" Kanda asked.

Walked sighed sadly, "I don't want anyone to become associated with me."

"Why not?" Kanda questioned.

"Let's just say…" Walker paused for a moment, thinking of what she could say, "Let's just say that I'm just tired of losing everything and leave it at that."

* * *

><p>Kanda did leave it at that but he didn't leave Walker. Seeing as they had so many classes together, the fearsome man made sure to sit beside her every time. True, most of the time they just argued back and forth, but for some reason, Kanda found it relaxing. There was something about her that just made him feel at peace. Or maybe it was just the fact that he enjoyed seeing her flustered. Especially when she pouted. After each time Walker pouted, Kanda would glare around the room, daring anyone to try and say something.<p>

But unfortunately, Kanda's glare had no effect on Lavi.

"Yuu-chan~!" Lavi cried out at the end of their final class.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kanda snapped, causing Walker to laugh a little.

"Just like I've told you not to call me Moyashi," Walker stated, gathering her things, a small smile on her lips.

"Already given her a pet name, Yuu?" Lavi smirked, elbowing Kanda in the ribs, "Boy, do you work fast!"

"Eh?" Kanda and Walker blinked.

"You two~! Everybody's talking about how cute you two look together!" Lavi chuckled.

"And now that relaxing feeling was gone.

"What!" Walker shrieked.

"What a bunch of morons," Kanda sighed, noticing Walker starting to stalk off, "Oi! Where are you going, Moyashi?"

"Away from you, BaKanda!" Walker snapped.

"Ba…BaKanda?" Kanda repeated.

"That's awesome!" Lavi laughed, "you two both came up with awesome names for each other!"

Kanda glared at the red head before stomping away. Damn that rabbit. Thanks to him, all of his chances with Walker had just flown out the window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Yay! I found a really good stopping point~!<strong>_

_**Allen: Wait a second…WHY AM I A GIRL!**_

_**Mizu: Cause I felt like making you one…again…**_

_**Allen: Why do you only torture me, Mizu?**_

_**Mizu: Not true, remember? I tortured Kanda by turning him into a girl once as well. I am always torturing Komui. And I've tortured Lavi with your black half.**_

_**Allen: Yeah but you always do the worst to me…**_

_**Mizu: That's because you're the main character~! You have to go through the worst stuff. It would make no sense if someone like Lenalee went through everything you did.**_

_**Lenalee: Hey, I wasn't even in this chapter. Leave me out of this argument.**_

_**Mizu: Fine. Anyways, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions~! Ciao for now~!**_

_**Allen: I hate you, Mizu…I really, really do…**_


	2. My name is

_**Mizu: Another chapter down~! I've actually have a pretty good idea for this story to make it more like a cute/funny story. I know, I know. Cute/funny isn't really something that Kanda is about but I don't care! This story is my stress reliever for final weeks so I shall stay that way until afterward. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Even if I did, I would have never thought up a better way to bring Allen back into the story. Honestly, did you guys read the latest chapter! Omg, I think that this one might be my favorite one yet!**_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be there<em>

_Chapter two: My name is…_

* * *

><p>"Geez, I said I was sorry Yuu!" Lavi complained as Kanda yet again tried to decapitate the redhead with his bokken, "I was just trying to give you a hard time for spending so much time with Walker-chan today!"<p>

"Che," Kanda sounded before slowly backing off.

Lavi sighed in relief, "Look, I know that you are the greatest when it comes to kendo, but that doesn't give you the right to try and kill me with that blasted wooden sword of yours!"

"What was that?" Kanda growled.

"That's enough, Kanda," a man with dark, short blonde hair sighed, "We can't have you killing anyone before competition."

"Bak-sensei!" Lavi beamed.

"After all, we can't have our star get through in prison for murder," the blonde smirked, "And for the last time, it's Chan-sensei! Honestly, are you this rude to all of your professors?"

"Sorry," Lavi nervously laughed, "It's a habit."

"One that I wish you hadn't picked up," Bak sighed, "Anyway, we need to pack it up early today."

"Eh? How come?" Lavi asked.

"The mixed martial art club's room is being remodeled and they needed a place to meet," Bak growled, "So of course the dean only saw it fit to put them in here seeing as we only have a couple of students."

"What the hell!" Kanda snapped, "How can they do that? Why can't they just cancel practice for the time like we had to!"

"I never said that we were just going to hand it over to them," Bak smirked just before whistling.

"What do you want, Baka Bak!" a tiny woman with orange hair snapped as she stomped up to them.

"F-Fou-san!" Lavi stuttered, ducking behind Kanda quickly.

"Oi!" Kanda snapped.

"I've got a mission for you," Bak chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" a female's voice rang through the room, "Kendo team? Why are you guys still here?"<p>

"Ah, Cloud-sensei. So good to see you again," Bak smirked, "As too why we're still here, well, we just want to make sure that you guys are worthy of using this room."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud sighed, "We were allowed use of the room every day after you guys are finished with it. If you're not done, just say so."

"Oi!" Fou snapped, smirking in the corner, "What that baka was trying to say is that we want to duel one of your students."

"Duel?" Cloud repeated, glaring at the blonde, "Your kendo student versus one of my mixed martial artist? How is that even remotely fair?"

"Refusing our proposal?" Bak chuckled darkly, "Have you no fighting spirit?"

"Why you," Cloud growled.

"Sensei," one of the students stepped forward, "I will fight them."

"Are you sure?" Cloud questioned.

"Yes," the student said, walking towards Fou.

The student was dressed in black pants and a black hoodie with the hood pulled up so that there was no chance of seeing their face. Their build was that of a young teen and for some reason, they were wearing a black glove only on their left hand.

"Heh, sending out the runt?" Fou smirked, "You should know better than to underestimate me, Cloud."

"And you would do best to follow your own advice," the student said, voice cold and calm before getting into a strange fighting stance.

"Huh?" Bak blinked, staring at the stance, "What stance is that?"

"Don't forget, Bak," Cloud stated, confidence strong in her voice, "We are the mixed martial arts club. We aren't restricted near as much as you are."

* * *

><p>The fight between the two was nothing less than outstanding. Fou had been known to everyone as the only person in the club to be able to wield two weapons at one time. She had been undefeated so far that year (not counting the first match of the year where she lost to Kanda). So everyone in the club was expecting her wipe the floor with the idiotic student that stepped forward. But that wasn't the case. This martial art student matched Fou step for step, point for point. And to make things worse, this student hadn't even broken a sweat even though they had been fighting for a good hour. Or at least that was what Cloud had boasted.<p>

"Oi, brat!" Cloud laughed, after the hour mark had passed, "As entertaining as this is, do you think that you could stop fooling around?"

"Fooling around?" Lavi gaped.

"Sorry sensei," the student said, suddenly springing up upon Fou and knocking her across the room.

"Fou!" Bak cried.

"Damn it," Fou cursed, forcing herself to stand.

"Stand down," the student stated, "I do not wish to hurt you."

"Fuck off," Fou smirked, charging the student.

"Forgive me then," the student said before kicking Fou down into the ground, knocking her out.

"Fou!" Bak shouted, rushing to her side.

"I warned her," the student sighed.

"What's wrong with you!" Lavi snapped.

"This wasn't an actual match," the student defended, "There wasn't anyone to stop either of us before it got out of hand. Because of that, I chose the easiest way to knock her out without doing too much damage."

"Slamming her head down into the ground wouldn't do too much damage!" Lavi shouted.

"Not as much as throwing her into the wall into should off," the student pointed out, "If that didn't actually hurt her, why would the ground?"

"How dare you," Kanda growled, appearing behind the student with his bokken pressed into their back, "Show your face too us."

"Oi, you have no right to demand anything from us," Cloud growled, stalking up to them.

"It's alright, sensei," the student said, pulling down their hood, "I know him."

Kanda's eyes widened, "M-Moyashi!"

"I'm not a Moyashi!" Walker snapped, a light blush covering her face, "My name is Alle-"

"Walker!" Bak gasped, finally noticing who the mysterious student was.

"Shhh!" Lavi quickly sounded, "Hush up, Bak-sensei!"

"Is that anyway to speak to your sensei?" Bak snapped, "And call me Chan-sensei!"

"Careful, Bak-sensei, or you'll break out in hives!" Lavi teased.

"Sh-Shut up!" Bak shouted.

"Are they always like this?" Walker asked, slightly flustered.

"Be happy you don't have to deal with this every day," Kanda sighed, "And you were saying?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Walker said, "Well, you can just call me Allen."

"Allen?" Kanda repeated, chuckling slightly, "That's a strange name for someone like you."

"So? I happen to like it," Allen beamed.

"Whatever," Kanda smirked, "You're still a Moyashi."

"Damn it! I'm not a Moyashi!" Allen snapped, face slightly flushed once more with anger.

Kanda's smirk widened, 'Yep…She's positively adorable when she's angry.'

* * *

><p>"Wait…Her name is Allen?" Lavi asked as the two walked home.<p>

Kanda just nodded, mind still back earlier during Fou and Allen's fight.

"Isn't that, I don't know, weird?" Lavi questioned.

"No, not really," Kanda shook his head, too caught up in his own thoughts to keep up his normal angry facade, "When you stop and think about it, it kind of all makes sense."

"It does?" Lavi gaped, "Cause the more I think about it, the stranger it gets."

Kanda sighed, "Just look at how she dresses at school. She wears baggy clothes that make it nearly impossible to see any kind of figure she might have. Maybe that's because she doesn't like what she is."

Lavi's eye widened, "You're suggesting that she's a transgender, aren't you!"

Kanda just shot a "duh" look at his redheaded companion, "She's probably too afraid of what others will think of her so that's why she keeps to herself."

"And why she got upset when I suggested something between the two," Lavi added, "She probably doesn't want any sort of relationship until she can finish sorting everything out in her life."

"Right," Kanda agreed, "It's also why she refuses to tell anyone of her name cause she knows everyone will look strangely at her then."

"Yeah. I mean, if she's going by a boy's name then she must be kind of serious about how she must feel," Lavi said before sighing, "Well too bad…I really thought that she was cute."

Kanda raised an eyebrow at his normally hyped up friend.

"What? If she's thinks that she's a he, then I'm not gonna touch her," Lavi pointed out, "I'm sorry but I am completely linear~!"

"Only you would put sexuality into terms of math," Kanda stated, walking over to his apartment.

"What about you, Yuu?" Lavi smirked, loving how he could now tease his best friend, "Gonna stop trying to get Allen's attention?"

Kanda smirked right back at Lavi, "Hell no."

"Eh? Wh-What?" Lavi gasped.

"I'm not giving up. In fact, I think I'm going to pursue her even more now," Kanda explained, smirk still in place.

"Y-You're joking right, Yuu?" Lavi stuttered, stunned at possibility of the rumors at school being true.

"I'm not as petty as everyone thinks I am to let something as simple as gender keeping me from getting what I want," Kanda chuckled, "And this new little fact about that Moyashi means that I'll have an even greater chance of winning her over cause I just don't give a fuck what she is."

* * *

><p>"I really admire you, Yuu-chan," Lavi stated the next morning as they walked back to campus.<p>

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped, taking a swing at the redhead.

"Morning boys!" a girl with green hair beamed as she walked up to them as Lavi narrowly dodged Kanda's fist, "You two are as lively as ever I see."

"Lenalee!" Lavi beamed, "Guess what! Yuu-chan's finally got an interest in somebody~!"

"Baka!" Kanda snapped, trying once more to stake a swing at the grinning idiot.

"Really? That's wonderful, Kanda~!" Lenalee beamed, "Who is it? We'll help you get her to agree!"

"Why would I need any help?" Kanda scoffed, forgetting about Lavi for a moment.

"Well, you're reputation is enough to scare almost everyone away with just the mere mention of your name," Lenalee pointed out, "So who is it?"

"Walker-chan~!" Lavi chuckled mischieviously as a slight flush appeared on Kanda's face.

"Walker-san?" Lenalee blinked, "I always knew that you'd be a bit strange in tastes but Walker-san? Are you sure you want to go after her? I mean, she's cute and all but she just won't talk to anyone."

"She talks to Yuu-chan~!" Lavi smirked, ducking behind the giggling woman.

"…What! He actually got Walker-san to talk?" Lenalee gasped, "No way…_**He**_ got Walker-san to talk!"

"Yep," Lavi laughed as they walked into their building.

"You know what? I don't even know why I bother anymore," Kanda growled as he stalked through the hall way, both of them close behind, "I have no idea why I even hang out with either of you when all I get from it is a giant headache."

"Oh hush," Lenalee giggled, "You know that you love us."

"Che," Kanda sounded.

"And you know what, Lenalee?" Lavi half sang, "Kanda found out Walker-chan's name~!"

"You what!" Lenalee squealed.

"Yeah, it's-" Lavi started before Kanda's hand slapped over his mouth.

"If I ever hear a peep that sounds like her name come out of your mouth, I promise that I will rip out those annoyingly idiotic vocal chords of yours and then give them to Komui as a brand new specimen," Kanda growled, emitting a dark aura that solidified the threat.

Lavi quickly nodded.

"Wow…You're already this protective?" Lenalee giggled, "You must be smitten. You're only this protective with those that you really care for."

Kanda shifted his glare quickly over to the giddy woman. Meanwhile, Lavi pulled out his favorite sharpie and a piece of paper. While the fuming man was busy with Lenalee, the redhead hastily wrote something down on the piece of paper before folding it up.

"Fine, fine," Lenalee sighed, "Don't tell me. I just wanted to help you find a little bit of happiness in your dreary existence."

"Che," Kanda sounded before walking down the hallway.

"Lenalee," Lavi whispered, handing her the note.

"Hm?" Lenalee sounded as she read what the note said, "_**What!**_ Her name is really Allen?"

Lavi nodded his head rapidly before he noticed Kanda stop in his tracks. Gulping, the redhead took off running as the now thoroughly pissed raven-haired man quickly turned on his heels.

"You just said not to say it!" Lavi cried.

"You're dead, Usagi!" Kanda roared.

"I regret nothing!" Lavi yelled, laughing maniacally.

* * *

><p>If you had asked anyone that day if anything interesting had happened, they would have all said the same thing. The spectacle of the day was Kanda skipping all of his classes in favor of chasing Lavi all around campus. How the redhead managed to stay just out of his grasp, no one knew. All they knew was that if you looked outside at random parts of the day, you would see a shirtless Lavi being hunted by a very ticked off looking Kanda Yuu.<p>

Now that the day had been wasted and with no maimed Lavi to show for it, Kanda grumbled as he headed for kendo club. Ignoring everyone's blatant stares, he quickly changed. He could hear some people talking just outside of where he was. While he couldn't make out what they were saying, he felt another wave of anger come over him. Why weren't they practicing yet? Just wanting to bash some sense into the other members' skulls to release some steam, Kanda was actually hoping that Lavi would be dumb enough to come to the club today.

Who he found, instead however, was even better.

"What is she doing here?" one of the few members of the club whispered as Kanda walked out of the changing area.

"Why are you complaining," another chuckled, "Walker-chan is sitting in our clubroom~!"

"Oi," Kanda sounded from behind them, startling the men, "What did you just say?"

"W-Walker-chan is here today!" bother stuttered.

"Really?" Kanda asked, looking passed the two.

Sure enough, sitting in the corner was that distinctive head of white. She was calming watching the goings on of the small club, not yet noticing Kanda. The once fuming wannabe samurai smirk. Maybe today wasn't such a waste after all.

"Oi! Moyashi!" Kanda smirked, walking up to the white-haired beauty.

"That's not my name and you know it!" Allen snapped as she sprung to her feet, irritation with the man evident.

"Che," Kanda sounded, "What are you doing here? It isn't time for the mixed martial arts to start."

"I got bored and needed to kill some time so I figured I'd just sit and watch how you guys go about in your club," Allen shrugged.

"Can't you just go home and come back?" Kanda questioned.

"Maybe I didn't want to," Allen retorted.

"Maybe you could have gone to the library instead," Kanda said, "Everyone knows that you always have your head stuck in some book anyway."

"Maybe I just wanted to come down here to observe the workings of kendo," Allen said, starting to get irritated at the man once more.

"You could always go to an actual dojo for that," Kanda smirked, just trying to egg the mysterious woman on.

"Why would I do that?" Allen snapped, "That would waste so much time!"

"And sitting here won't?" Kanda pointed out.

"The only reason I'm here is that I wanted to thank you!" Allen yelled before instantly slapping her hand over her mouth, a slight blush covering her face.

Everyone in the room was silent. Walker-chan was actually talking to Kanda. She, the quietest and most mysterious girl on campus was actually talking to _**the**_ Kanda Yuu, the most terrifying man ever accepted at Black Order University. Adding to the shock of it all, she was arguing with him without any fear. That in itself was something strange and never before behold by anyone on campus. Furthermore, she wanted to thank him for something. Everyone came up with the same conclusion. It was either that there was something between the two of them or it was the sign of the apocalypse.

Everyone was betting on the apocalypse.

Kanda and Allen stared at each other for a full minute before Allen grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. Pulling the slightly stunned man behind her, she quickly found an empty room and shoved him inside of it.

"What the hell, Moyashi!" Kanda snapped, when he finally brushed off his shock.

"Quiet!" Allen snapped right back, a look in her eyes pleading for him to do so.

Kanda obeyed.

"Listen," Allen started off, running a hand through her snow white locks, "I just wanted to say thank you for not telling anyone else my name…"

"How did you-" Kanda started to ask.

"Your friend, that Lenalee chick, told me," Allen admitted, "She said that that was why you were chasing that redhead around all day cause he was the one that told her. She also said that the only reason why that he knew was that he must of pestered you until you couldn't take it anymore."

'Not really but if she thinks so,' Kanda thought.

"He's just an annoying baka usagi that doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," Kanda grumbled.

"I gathered that much," Allen laughed before letting her eyes drift to the ground, "But really, Kanda-sempai…Thank you. You have no idea how important it is to me not to tell anyone my name."

"I figured as much," Kanda stated, startling the girl.

"How did you-" Allen started to ask, repeating just what Kanda had second only a moment ago.

"You've never told anyone your name before this," Kanda stated, leaning against a desk, "I just figured that since you hadn't said it before then then you probably didn't want it to be common knowledge."

"You're definitely right about that," Allen sighed, leaning against the wall.

"My only question is why though?" Kanda asked, hoping to get some information at of the girl.

"Huh?" Allen blinked.

"Why don't you want anyone to know your name?" Kanda asked, trapping Allen with his stare.

She sighed and slid down the wall until she was seated on the ground, "It's complicated…"

"I'm used to it," Kanda stated, thinking of all of his family and friends.

"…I ran away from home," Allen whimpered, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"What?" Kanda gaped.

Allen nodded, "I was tired of how I was being treated at home all because I'm…different…No one at home has every treated me well. My own parents gave me away to my uncle's care when I was eight years old. I mean, my uncle Mana as the most amazing man in the world. He accepted and loved me just the way I am. I loved him like a father, seeing as mine was such a jackass. His brother Neah was also really nice to me. We used to always play together and go on long trips to places that most people can only dream about. It was so much fun back then…"

"What happened?" Kanda asked, almost instantly knowing the answer.

"…They died," Allen said, voice quiet, "The rest of my family didn't like my uncles'. They were always fighting with one another. Well…everyone but the patriarch of the family and Neah. For some reason they always got along pretty well. But one night, during another one of the fights with my cousins, something happened. It had been my cousin Road's birthday and she wanted to spend the day with me. We were all in the family van, me sitting in the very back, trying to keep away from Road. It had been a very long day and all my uncles and I wanted to do was get Road and her keeper for the night, my cousin Tyki, back to their house so we could go to bed. We were just turning onto their street and their house was literally right there when we were suddenly t-boned by some idiotic drunk.

"Tyki had been ejected from the car but thankfully suffered no major injuries. He quickly ran into the house to get the rest of the family and to call for help. Soon after he disappeared inside, Mana and Neah managed to free themselves from the wreck," Allen said, tears starting to appear in her eyes, "Neah went to check on the driver of the other car while Mana set about trying to free Road and I. He managed to just get Road free and away from the van when Neah yelled out for help. Apparently, the drunk thought that Neah was a cop and was going to arrest him so he attacked Neah. Mana quickly set Road down on the curb and rushed off to go help Neah. When Road's dad came rushing out with Tyki, they quickly hurried over to help them."

"So they just forgot about you?" Kanda asked incredulously.

"Not really," Allen shook her head, "They just needed to get into the man's car and pull it away from our van otherwise they wouldn't be able to get to me."

"Wait, you were on the side that took the brunt of the attack?" Kanda nearly gasped.

Allen just nodded again, "And somehow, I didn't lose consciousness. I couldn't scream and I was sore all over. Now that I can look back on it, I realize that that it was because of the broken ribs, arm, and all the bruises I received."

"Even so, if you were conscious why didn't you try to get out?" Kanda asked.

"My legs were trapped and I broke my right arm," Allen explained, "Add that to the fact that for some reason, my left arm had always been all but useless since birth and I had no way to even try to escape. Once they had wrestled the man away from his car, Neah started to back it up, ignoring the fact that it was actually on fire."

"It was what?" Kanda blinked, not sure he had heard that one right.

"Fire," Allen said solemnly, "So was our van. That's why Mana all but ripped the door off to get to me. Neah came running to his side a second later. They had to crawl in and over the mangled remains of the car, but together they managed to get my legs free. Reaching over me, they quickly unbuckled me and lifted me out of my seat. But just as they were starting to crawl out, both of them got their legs caught. Tyki and Road's dad came running up to the van, screaming about how we needed to get out of there. They quickly handed me over to the two and told them to make sure that I was alright…"

"And then?" Kanda asked.

"And then the gas tank exploded," Allen whimpered as tears escaped her eyes, "I had to watch the two people I loved more than anything in the world die in an explosive inferno…All they ever did was try to save me…Why was it that they had to die?"

Kanda waited patiently for Allen to stop crying. He could understand where she was coming from. He himself had lost his family at the age of ten due to a house fire. But she had basically lost her family twice. What could that have even felt like? That, Kanda had no idea and no desire to know. Even though he sometimes wished that his foster father would just jump off a cliff, he still couldn't even think of losing him or his faster brothers.

"A-Anyway," Allen finally said, "After they were gone, I was forced to stay with the family that didn't like me and who I couldn't stand. Eventually, I got so tired of how I was being treated and just ran away."

"Where did you go?" Kanda asked quietly.

"To a friend of my uncles," Allen said, smiling weakly, "After I explained my situation, he helped me hide from them. He's the one that took me all over the world. That's the only reason that I've avoided my family since then."

"…When did they die?" Kanda asked.

"When I was twelve," Allen sighed, "I stayed with the family until I was thirteen before running away."

Kanda's eyes widened, "So you've been running for-"

"Almost six years," Allen nodded, "And we've moved around so much that I'e never got the chance to actually have friends."

"Is that why you're so quiet all of the time?" Kanda questioned.

Alln nodded, "It's weird for me cause before I didn't want to make friends cause I didn't want to hurt them when we moved again."

"And now?" Kanda asked.

"Now I have to be careful cause I'm back in the city that my family lives," Allen added, "That's why I don't want my name to get out. Cause they will come running the second they catch wind of it."

"I see," Kanda said, suddenly startled when Allen rushed up to him.

"You can't tell anyone my name, Kanda-sempai," Allen begged, bringing her face so close to Kanda's that their noses were almost touching, "Nobody can know my name till after college then you can blab all you want! So please, Kanda-sempai! You have to get your redheaded friend to promise too!"

"O-okay," Kanda stuttered, fighting his blush.

"_**Oi, Yuu-chan!**_" Lavi's voice sounded just outside the room, "I know that you're mad at me and all but you and Walker-chan shouldn't just run off like that! It'll ruin your reputation!"

The two froze as they heard Lavi open the door. Allen's face suddenly dark red as her beautiful eyes widen. Even Kanda's face broke out in a light blush as the redhead quickly entered the room.

"Huh?" Lavi blinked before freaking out, "_**Omg! Yuu-chan and Walker-chan are in here making out!**_"

"_**What!**_" came the response from all the men searching for the missing pair.

"Damn it, Lavi!" Kanda snapped.

Allen let out a cry of embarrassment before shoving her head into Kanda's chest which did not help with his embarrassment one bit. Lavi just stared for a second longer before falling to the ground in uncontrollable laughter. Thankfully, Kanda recovered enough to glare at the redhead. It took him a second before he could free himself from Allen, but as soon as he did, he stalked over to where Lavi was and literally kicked him out the room.

"Better start running, Lavi," Kanda growled as he stepped out of the room.

"Wh-Why?" Lavi struggled to say through his laughter and the pain.

"Cause I'm going to murder you here in three seconds, usagi," Kanda smirked, stealing one of the kendo member's bokken.

"O-Oh shit!" Lavi screamed as he and the rest of the members of the kendo club sprinted away from the demon in human clothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Mwuhahahahahaha~! I'm using Lavi to push Kanda and Allen together~! Ah, I love his hyper randomness cause it makes it so easy to make him the one to provoke the situation. <strong>_

_**Lavi: What did I ever do to you, Mizu?**_

_**Mizu: *shrugs* I dunno. It's fun to make you the comic relief character.**_

_**Lavi: You're so mean…**_

_**Mizu: No I'm not. I just like to be able to laugh at other people's pain (that does make me a little mean, doesn't it?). Anywho, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_

_**Lavi: I think I agree with Allen. I hate you, Mizu…I really do.**_


	3. You're a

_**Mizu: I finally got around to uploading this! Holy cow, going without internet stinks when you're trying to be a fanfic writer. I've actually made a lot of progress with a lot of stories but I can't upload them when I want cause I no have internet right now. Sadness for a second but oh well. It gives me the excuse to bug my friends that do. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I probably would have had Allen actually appear in the manga a lot more than he has recently.**_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be there<em>

_Chapter three: You're a…_

* * *

><p>If Kanda said that kendo practice after the latest incident with Lavi had helped him calm down a little, he would have been the world's worst liar. It wasn't because Bak kept getting in his way whenever he was about to kill Lavi, either. Bak did that every day. No, it was because he could not concentrate on what he should have been doing. Why was that? Well, let's just say that a certain blushing, white-haired female had decided to stick around through the rest of practice. Even if the whole incident hadn't happened, Kanda wouldn't have been able to concentrate on kendo anyway. She was distracting. She just sat in the corner, watching everything with a thoughtful look on her face. And whenever their eyes met, her face lit up like a ruby red Christmas light and she instantly looked away.<p>

'Definitely not helping,' Kanda growled in his head as he tried to shake off his flush.

Bak sighed as Kanda lowered his strikes became less fierce, "Oi, Kanda-kun. Come here."

"What?" Kanda growled, slowly approaching the blonde.

"Why don't you take the rest of practice off?" Bak suggested.

The response Bak received was the only one to be expected; Kanda hitting him on the head with his bokken. Grumbling something about all the idiots around him, the stressed out boy found another thing to add to his growing, "Things that do not belong in the room when I am training" list. Allen's slight laughter. And Bak instantly picked up on this.

"Look," Bak whispered, "You aren't going to get anything done today so why don't you just take the rest of the evening off and take Walker-chan out somewhere nice?"

"What was that?" Kanda growled, pointing his wooden sword at the now trembling sensei.

"O-Or whatever you wanna do," Bak nervously stated, "I'm just saying that it's clear to me that neither of you are going to benefit by staying here after what happened earlier."

Kanda just raised an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking that if you wanted to, you can go ahead and take her somewhere that you two could be alone," Bak smirked.

The ebony haired man could feel one of the veins in his head start to throb as it pressed against his skin in anger, "What the hell! We weren't doing anything nor were we planning on doing anything! We were just talking!"

"Huh?" Bak blinked, "You guys aren't even that far along yet? Bummer…Oh well."

Bak patted the seething man on his back before pushing him towards Allen, "Go take her to see a movie then! And don't worry about Cloud~! I'll explain everything~!"

The wannabe samurai stumbled in the direction of the white-haired angel. She looked up with a look of confusion drawn across her face. Kanda suddenly found that he agreed with Bak. If he took the rest of the day off, he could spend it with Allen, trying to get her to trust him enough to allow him to closer than anyone else.

"Oi, Moyashi," Kanda stated as he walked up to her.

"Are you just calling me that to annoy me?" Allen asked with a slight tick in her eye.

Kanda smirked, "Well, if you don't care who hears your real name…"

"…Dammit…" Allen growled, head falling in depression, "I'm screwed either way."

"Anyway, it seems that we're being kicked out of here," Kanda sighed.

"Huh? Why?" Allen blinked.

"Apparently these idiots all think that I can't focus after what happened," Kanda growled, glaring at his blonde instructor.

"Well, can't you?" Allen asked.

"…Not really," Kanda stated, "That idiot rabbit ruined my mind set for the night."

"Hm, so what are you going to about it?" Allen asked, a small smirk set upon her lips.

"I was thinking that I would take you out to a movie or something," Kanda said, smirking right back.

"Wait…are you asking me out on a date?" Allen questioned, genuinely shocked, "Why?"

"Why not?" Kanda shrugged, "Nothing wrong with a date."

"Y-You're not disgusted with what I am?" Allen stuttered, rubbing her left arm for some reason.

"No," Kanda said, "You're just you."

Allen was silent for a moment before laughing slightly, "You're a fast worker aren't you, Kanda-sempai?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"What? We've only talked for like two days and you're already asking me out," Allen chuckled.

"Is that a no?" Kanda asked.

"Oi! Yuu-chan, stop flirting with Walker-chan~!" Lavi teased from across the room.

"Shut up before I shove that bokken up your ass!"Kanda snapped.

Allen laughed as she stood up, "How about a walk instead?"

"A walk?" Kanda questioned.

"More like you walking me back to my dorm," Allen smirked as she walked over to Bak, "But I would suggest changing out of your kendo outfit before we leave."

"…D-Did you just get Walker-chan to agree to go out on a date with you?" Lavi asked, popping up beside the stoic man.

If Kanda had been anyone else, he would have jumped a mile high with the redhead's teleportation act. But Kanda wasn't anyone else. So instead, Kanda lifted up his bokken and brought it back down onto his friend's skull. As Lavi rubbed his sore head, the raven haired man quickly made his way to the changing area.

"A simple yes would have sufficed, you know!" Lavi whined.

* * *

><p>"So where is your dorm?" Kanda asked as he and Allen down the hallway.<p>

"Where else, BaKanda?" Allen chuckled, "In the dorms just like all other freshmen."

Kanda paused before shaking his head slightly, "I keep forgetting that you're just a stupid freshman."

"I'm not stupid," Allen pouted.

"You're still a freshman," Kanda stated, stopping in front of the door.

"What? You're not going to rub it in my face how you're an all high and mighty junior, are you?" Allen chuckled.

"You're not going out in just that hoodie are you?" Kanda asked.

"Huh? Well, yeah," Allen shrugged, pulling her hood up, "It's the only thing that I've got right now."

"And this is why you are a baka Moyashi," Kanda scoffed before quickly taking off his black trench coat, "Take it."

"Why?" Allen blinked.

"Because you're pale enough already and you'll just get paler if you get sick," Kanda said, wrapping his coat around the white-haired girl.

"Hm…never chalked you up to being a chivalrous bastard," Allen stated, slipping on the oversized coat, "Or are you just trying to get me to overlook your bad reputation?"

"Neither," Kanda stated, opening the door, "But if you got sick and missed class, I wouldn't have a reason to sit through those idiotic classes with that stupid rabbit."

"Ah," Allen smirked, "So big bad Kanda Yuu has a soft side."

"Yeah well, don't go spreading it around," Kanda sighed as the two left the building, "I get enough crap about it from Lenalee and that idiot."

"So what about me?" Allen asked, quickly walking in front of Kanda, stopping him before they got any further.

"What about you?" Kanda asked, nervous as the girl yet again brought her face closer to his.

Allen smirked as she pointed to herself, "Does this make me part of your little group too?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kanda stated, fighting to not let his blush take over his face.

Satisfied, the white-haired woman back away with a wide grin on her face, "Good."

Kanda was silent for a moment, just watching the woman prance ahead of him, "So how come nobody has ever seen you go into the dorms?"

"Huh?" Allen blinked, turning to face her sempai, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone says that they've never been able to follow you home cause you give them the slip," Kanda said, walking up to the woman, "And nobody's seen you go in or come out of the dorms."

"Really?" Allen asked, placing her lip in thought, "That's strange…I saw some people in the lobby when I left this morning…Maybe it's just cause I leave the dorm at five in the morning and then wonder around during the day before coming back around eleven at night."

"Why so early?" Kanda asked as they continued on.

"I have to be at work around five thirty and I don't have a car," Allen explained, "Then I come to class, wonder around a little bit, go back to work, come back for practice, sometimes go back to work and then go to bed."

"Sounds a little busy," Kanda stated as the dorms came into view, "…You do it on purpose cause you're still afraid of what would happen if your family found you, right?"

Allen flinched silent before a sad look came over her face, "…Yeah…I guess I am…"

"Don't worry about it," Kanda sighed, taking the white-haired woman's right hand in his, "Even if they found out where you were, they'd have to go through Lavi, Lenalee, and me to get to you first."

"Huh?" Allen blinked as Kanda pulled her along.

"You said it yourself," Kanda said, a small smile on his lips as he turned his head slightly to look at her, "You're part of my little group and even though if all the people in that group are the most annoying people on earth, nobody will ever harm them. Not so long as I'm around."

Allen was silent for a second before a warm, bright smile appeared on her face, "Same goes for you then~!"

"You're too weak to be protecting anyone," Kanda teased, enjoying every second of being with the white-haired beauty.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen growled slightly.

"You look to feminine to pose any threat to anyone," Kanda smirked.

"…Is that a crack at my appearance?" Allen questioned, failing at hiding her laughter.

Kanda just shrugged as they approached the back entrance to the dorms, "Are you sure that we can just walk in?"

"Yeah," Allen said, quickly sliding her card to unlock the door, "Nobody uses this door anyway."

"Why's that?" Kanda asked.

"Too far out of the way from the lobby or parking lot," Allen said as she quickly led them down the stairs, "I have to warn you that my room is a little messy at the moment."

"You live in the basement?" Kanda asked, surprised, "Nobody's supposed to live down here. We were forbidden to come down here cause they didn't want anyone to get hurt with all the pipes and such."

"Yeah but with my circumstance, they figured that it would be the best idea for me to stay away from the general public," Allen said, laughing ever so slightly as they came to a stop in front of a battered old door, "This should be it."

"Don't you ever get…lonely?" Kanda asked, "I mean, I know that I'm a loner and all but I still crave human interaction from time to time."

"Of course I do but what can I do?" Allen asked as she unlocked her door, "I'd rather be safe-"

Both froze when the door was opened. What they saw was not what they were expecting. The room was in complete shambles. The two books cases that were in the room had been toppled and broken beyond repair, scattering her many books throughout the whole room. Some of the posters that covered the wall had been ripped and the bed had been broken as well. Her mattress was torn and the pillows where nothing but piles of stuffing. The wardrobe and dresser had both been badly scratched. Even her laptop had been destroyed. Kanda stood in complete shock while Allen staggered forward into the room.

"N-No way," she whimpered, "Wh-Who the hell w-would do such a thing?"

Kanda shook himself out of his shock, "Do you think that it was your family?"

Allen shook her head, "My family may have done something of the like but this is way too messy for their tastes. They hate big messes…M-My books…"

Kanda watched as the poor girl wrapped her arms around herself and slowly curled up in a ball on the ground. Her shoulders suddenly began to shake violently as her voice rose in agonizing cries. Not knowing what else to do, the still stunned man slowly knelt beside her, pulling her into her arms. They stayed like that for a long time, Kanda allowing the distraught woman cry into his chest.

"Wh-Where am I going to st-stay now!" Allen suddenly cried out, lightly pounding on Kanda's chest, "I have nowhere else to go! I can't ask for a new room and I don't have enough money to buy all new furniture! What am I going to do now!"

Kanda was silent for a few more moments trying to figure out some way to help the poor girl, "…Come stay with me at my apartment."

"H-Huh?" Allen hiccupped.

"I only have a one bedroom apartment but you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on my couch," Kanda suggested, looking away with a slight blush on his face.

"I couldn't!" Allen suddenly shouted, "I couldn't burden you like that!"

"Shut up," Kanda scoffed, "If it would burden me, would I have offered it? Now get up. We've got to pack up some clothes for you."

"Bu-" Allen started to say, stopping only when Kanda glared at her, "R-Right…"

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Kanda groaned as he was awoken by the loud pounding on his door. Slowly rolling off of the couch, the raven-haired man slowly made his way over to the source of his discontent that morning.

"I swear that if that's you Lavi, I'm going to tear off your hands and stick on down your throat and one up your ass," Kanda growled groggily as he opened the door.

"My, someone's creative with his threats this morning," Lavi laughed as he trotted in, "So what all happened last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Kanda groaned, rubbing his eyes as he shut the door, "Nothing happened you idiot."

"Really? You and Walker-chan sure were chummy when you left kendo. You should have seen Cloud-sensei's face when she found out that Walker-chan had left with you," Lavi smirked, leaning against a counter in the kitchen, "She got this really mischievous smirk before banishing the entire kendo club from the room."

"Hn," Kanda sounded as he started to make his tea.

Lavi stared at his friend for a moment, "Hey, Yuu? Why weren't you up earlier?"

"What are you talking about now?" Kanda growled, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"You're always up at the crack of dawn," Lavi stated.

"How do you know that I wasn't and that I just don't want to see you right now?" Kanda asked.

"The fact that your hair is still down and frizzy," Lavi smirked, "It's like the first thing you do in the morning unless someone wakes you up and disrupts your routine."

"Che," Kanda sounded.

"So how is it that I managed to catch the famous Kanda Yuu sleepy in today?" Lavi teased as the sound of a door opening caught his attention.

"Kanda-sempai?" Allen groggily sounded as she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her left eye.

"Walker-chan?" Lavi shouted.

Allen froze. Both men quickly appraised what she was wearing that morning. She had on a pair of black and red checkered pajama pants and a three sizes too big long sleeve shirt that had the logo of some traveling circus on it. Her hair was an absolute mess, locks of white going every which way. And her left hand…was hidden behind her back…

"H-Hello…" Allen stuttered, face slightly red.

Lavi looked quickly back and forth between the two while Kanda rubbed his hand over his face. He totally forgot that Allen was still there. If he had remembered, Lavi wouldn't have been there…Looking over at the redhead, he could just see the cogs turning inside his head. It didn't help when Allen walked over and found herself a bowl and poured some cereal into it, accidentally bumping into Kanda while at it which made her blush even more.

"_**O**_…_**M**_…_**G!**_" Lavi shrieked, causing poor Allen to blush even more as she flinched slightly.

"Say one word and I will keep my threat from this morning," Kanda growled.

"I can't believe that you two did i-" Lavi started to shout.

However, the redhead didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Instead, he found out that he not only had to worry about Kanda killing him. He had to worry about Allen maiming him due to the fact that he was savagely punched out by the previously embarrassed girl. Kanda just blinked in shock while Allen huffed before quickly walking off to his bedroom, mostly likely to change. Looking back at her bowl, he didn't even realize that she had finished her cereal in record time too…

* * *

><p>"I see," Lavi nodded wisely after the two had explained the situation to him, of course with the new addition of a rather large lump on his head.<p>

"So you see, there isn't really anything going on between Kanda-sempai and myself," Allen said, irritated and with a slight blush on her face.

"Still…For you to offer her your place to stay," Lavi smirked, "I'd have to agree with Lenalee's comment yesterday."

"And that comment would be?" Kanda growled.

"That you're completely smitten with Walker-chan~!" Lavi laughed loudly before being attacked by both Allen and Kanda, "S-see! You two make the perfect pair!"

"It isn't like that!" Allen cried, giving up on her pursuit to maim the redhead for the moment, "Kanda-sempai is just being nice to me! That's all!"

"You really need to learn to keep your stupid mouth shut, usagi," Kanda scoffed.

"But you two would make the most perfect couple!" Lavi exclaimed, diving behind the couch for cover, "H-However, I do get that you two have only really just met so I know that you really aren't together or anything. I just like giving you a hard time."

Allen sighed as she plopped down on the couch, "Oh forget it…He's a lost cause."

"You've got that right," Kanda agreed, still trying to get to his best friend when a strange sound stopped all movement.

The sound was like a herd of elephants on a stampede rushing past. Both of the men quickly looked around for the source while Allen just sat with a dark blush on her face. Of course, this wasn't missed by either of the guys who instantly looked at her. She just looked at them with a pitifully embarrassed look. Just as she opened her mouth to explain, the sound was heard again. This time, the two men noticed that it was coming from the white-haired chick's stomach.

"Wh-What…What was that?" Lavi asked nervously.

"…my stomach," Allen whined.

"H-How…" Kanda tried to articulate.

"...I'm hungry…" Allen whimpered.

"But you already ate breakfast," Kanda pointed out.

"Besides, I've never heard a stomach that loud before," Lavi added, "What? Is the first time in two weeks that you've eaten?"

"No…I-I just eat a lot," Allen tried to explain as her blush intensified, "I-I have a _**very**_ fast metabolism…I have to eat a whole bunch, that's all…And food can be expensive so I-I haven't been able to eat as much as I want to anymore…"

"How much can you eat in one setting?" Lavi asked, rather intrigued by the matter.

"Um…about as much as four guys?" Allen shrugged, never really having thought of it before, "But it really just depends on what I'm doing that day."

Both men just stared in disbelief at the white-haired woman.

'H-Holy crap! This chick could eat anyone out of house and home if she really wanted too!' Lavi thought to himself, 'What the hell has Yuu gotten himself into!'

'Sh-She's been starving herself slowly cause she doesn't have enough money to pay for all of her expenses if she ate whatever she needed,' Kanda thought, everything clicking into place, 'That's why she wonders around so much and works so much too. She can't afford to stay at her dorm and not working due to her body. But still…What the hell have I gotten myself into? I can't afford to keep her fed either but…'

Everyone in the apartment were deadly silent when the door suddenly swung open.

"Honestly, if you aren't going to be at Lavi's apartment, would you be so kind to tell me so I don't stand outside for fifteen minutes knocking?" Lenalee sighed as she walked into the apartment, "I mean, you guys did promise that you were going to come shopping with me today aftera-"

Lenalee was interrupted by the sight of Lavi hiding behind the couch with a shocked Kanda standing there and Allen sitting on the couch with a dark blush on her face and messy hair.

Lenalee squealed, "You really do work fast Kanda~! I can't believe that you and Walker-chan have already-"

"Please don't finish that sentence!" Allen cried, rushing over to the girl, "It's not what you think!"

* * *

><p>"It's great that you're coming with us today, Allen-kun~!" Lenalee beamed as she dragged the three through the mall.<p>

"Yeah…" Allen sighed, placing her gloved hand over her stomach, "But could we stop at a food stand soon? I'm really hungry…"

"Huh? Oh don't worry about that, we're going to meet my brother down at the food court so that he can treat us to lunch!" Lenalee laughed.

"What did Komui do this time that he agreed to paying for everything today?" Lavi laughed.

"He tried to blow up my boyfriend again," Lenalee pouted, "And now I am yet again single…He really needs to learn that I'm not a little girl anymore."

"H-He tried to blow him up!" Allen gasped, face draining of color, "Wh-Why?"

"He's got on hell of a sister-complex," Kanda scoffed, hating being dragged through the dreaded halls of the mall.

"Lenalee!" a man's voice called out, "There you are!"

"Nii-san!" Lenalee beamed, sidestepping just in time for the blur of purple and white to whiz by.

"Ah!" Allen screamed as she was tackled by the blur instead of Lenalee, "Help!"

"Lenalee! How could you keep your brother waiting so long!" Komui cried as he rubbed his face against Allen's left cheek!

"Help! Ayudame! Jiu Ming! Hilfe! Voí̱theia! Yardım! Pomogi Mnye! For the love of God, get him off of me!" Allen shouted, struggling viciously to get away.

Lavi was too busy laughing and Lenalee was just shaking her head at the scene. Kanda che'd before pulling the crazed man off of the Moyashi. Instantly, Allen was on her feet and was now hiding behind Kanda.

"Honestly Nii-san, you need to stop scaring my friends," Lenalee sighed, smacking her brother upside the head.

Komui quickly cleared his throat, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Komui Li, Lenalee's older brother."

Allen looked between the other three before sticking out her hand, "I-I'm Allen Walker."

"Allen?" Komui blinked before taking the white-haired woman's hand in his, "I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet the infamous Walker-chan finally."

"Huh?" Allen blinked.

"Sorry," Lenalee gushed, sticking her tongue out, "Even before these two started talking about you, I've always told my brother about you and how everyone seems to love you."

"And I can certainly see why," Komui laughed, "Aren't you a cute one~?"

"Cute?" Allen repeated, confused for some reason.

"Now then~! Let's all be off to lunch, shall we?" Komui beamed, "Where shall we go?"

"Hm, good question," Lenalee said.

"I know! Let's let Allen decide since she's the newest person in our group~!" Lavi beamed.

"That's a brilliant idea~!" Komui agreed, "So where will it be, Walker-chan?"

"Wait, I don't think that's such a good idea," Allen said, shaking her hands out in front of her, "Just go wherever you guys want. I'm fine with whatever."

"Come one, there must be something that you've been dying to have!" Lavi laughed, "After all, aren't you from some other country?"

"Well, yes but I don't really have a preference for any particular type of food," Allen laughed nervously.

"Come on~! Maybe some sort of desert that you haven't had in years or something?" Lenalee prodded.

"…Well, if we found a place that served Mitarshi dango I wouldn't complain," Allen said, blushing slightly.

"Komui?" Lenalee and Lavi questioned.

"I know just the place~!" Komui beamed, quickly marching off in the direction of the restaurant, "Thank goodness that our mall has many different restaurants as well as the food court~!"

"Wait…Where are we going?" Allen asked, running to catch up with the man.

"I'll tell Komui about Allen's dietary needs," Lavi stated, "You keep Allen busy while I do so, Yuu~!"

"Huh?" Lenalee blinked.

"Che," Kanda sounded, "Oi, Moyashi!"

Allen turned on her heel, stomped her foot, and yelled, "Stop calling me that! I'm not a Moyashi! I know for a fact that you know my feel name so stop calling me that!"

"I'll stop calling you that if you grow to be taller than me," Kanda smirked as he walked up in front of her.

"I'm eighteen years, almost nineteen years old…How the hell do you expect me to grow anymore!" Allen snapped.

"Wh-What?" Lenalee blinked as she caught up with Lavi, "Th-They're arguing…Holy crap…There's somebody out there that has enough guts to raise their voice to Kanda…"

"I know," Lavi snickered, "Isn't it great? Yuu's finally found his perfect match~! Someone that isn't afraid of him and who can go toe to toe with him~!"

"Hopefully they don't kill each other," Lenalee laughed.

"For the last time, stop calling me that!" Allen fumed, stomping her foot a few more times, "You know my name so I'd appreciate it if you would call me by it!"

"Why would I do such a thing, Moyashi," Kanda teased.

Allen gritted her teeth for a moment before shouting, "I swear that if you call me that one more time, the next thing I knock out will be you, BaKanda!"

"B-BaKanda!" Lenalee laughed.

"Mm-hm~!" Lavi nodded happily before shivering, "Hey, is it me or did it get colder in here?"

"What are you going to do about it, Moyashi?" Kanda smirked.

"That's it!" Allen shouted, suddenly striking out with a punch.

Kanda swiftly dodged only to find another punch heading for his stomach. Grabbing the hand, he felt it appropriate to smirk at the girl. Not his smartest move cause that only seemed to irritate her even more.

"You were saying?" Kanda smirked.

Allen growled before an evil look came over her face. She quickly moved to kick the legs out from under the samurai wannabe. Kanda of coursed moved to dodge but this allowed Allen to quickly move behind him. Cursing that he allowed the girl trick him, he tried to move to face her but was a tad too slow. The normally calm, quiet, perfect little angel of a girl had wrapped her slim fingers around his ponytail. With a dark smirk, the woman yanked on his hair hand.

"Yowouch!" Kanda shrieked before turning so that he could face the woman.

Lavi and Lenalee froze as the witnessed a scene that nobody had ever seen before. Somebody had actually attacked Kanda Yuu! Not only that, they had pulled his hair to do it! The two didn't know whether to faint or laugh. They chose the latter when Kanda decided to retaliate by pulling the poor girl's cheeks and her own hair. The raven-haired man's face was covered in a light flush as he and the girl he had a crush on tried to get the other to let go first.

"Oi~! Lovebirds~!" Komui finally called out, "If you two are down playing, get over here so that we can eat!"

Both froze and glared at the poor man to the point that he didn't know which one was more frightening. Finally, the released each other and walked to the restaurant, ignoring all the blatant stares pointed at them. Komui shook his head as the two stalked in with both of their noses pointed up, not looking at the other.

"Dear lord, that was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time!" Lavi laughed, "Did you see the looks on their faces when you called them lovebirds~!"

"They really are perfect for each other!" Lenalee beamed.

"Yes, they are both very proud and stubborn fighters that have bad tempers," Komui sighed, ushering the two into the restaurant, "Now let's hurry before the two either kill each other or destroy some of the restaurant's property…"

* * *

><p>"Go ahead and get whatever you want, Walker-chan," Komui sighed for the nth time.<p>

Allen yet again just shook her head.

"Look, I'm paying so just get whatever and however much you want, okay?" Komui tried.

Again, the white-haired woman shook her head no.

"Come on Allen-kun," Lenalee said, "You told us that you were starving just a little bit ago."

"But I couldn't ask your brother to pay for my meal…" Allen whimpered, looking at her empty wallet.

"But you heard Komui. He said that he'd pay for it," Lavi sighed.

"I can't-" Allen started to argue.

"If you say that you can't one more time, I'm going to shave off all of your hair had sell it to some old bald man," Kanda growled angrily.

"What?" Allen growled back.

"Just order already dammit! We're all hungry too," Kanda scoffed.

"Walker-chan," Komui said, "Lavi's already told me of your peculiar metabolism so go ahead and order whatever you want. Trust me, I can afford it."

"Are you sure?" Allen asked.

"Positive," Komui smiled.

"Okay…" Allen took a deep breath before flipping open the menu, "I'll take Karaage, Kushikatsu, Tempura, Takoyaki, Jingisukan, Yakitori, Nikujaga*, Sansai soba, Zoni, and Miso soup. Oh, and an order of Mitarashi dango, please…if that's alright, that is."

"A-Are you sure that you can eat all of that?" Lavi and the poor waiter asked.

Allen blushed but nodded all the same.

"It's settled then~!" Komui beamed, shooing the waitor away.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you could eat the same as four guys," Lavi blinked.

"I tried to warn you…" Allen whimpered.

"Why are you getting so depressed about?" Kanda scoffed, "So you eat a lot? What's the big deal?"

Allen just glared at the man before turning to Lenalee, "So what else are we going to do while we're at the mall?"

"Clothes shopping for the Christmas party~!" Lenalee beamed.

"Christmas party?" Allen repeated.

"Yep~!" Lenalee nodded, "You see, our families have always been close friends. So every year, one of our family hosts the Christmas party at their place."

"Yep, and it's Yuu-chan's family's turn," Lavi laughed.

"Che," Kanda sounded.

"Really?" Allen asked as a warm smile broke out on her face, "That sounds like a whole lot of fun~!"

"It is! Hey~!" Lenalee suddenly exclaimed, "You should come to the party too!"

"Huh?" Allen blinked.

"What do you guys think? Don't you think that that would be the perfect way to celebrate Allen joining the group?" Lenalee suggested excitedly.

"Yeah!" Lavi agreed.

"I don't see why not," Komui smiled.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Allen tried to interject.

"Nope~!" the three beamed.

Allen sighed, "…What day will it be?"

"The twenty-fifth. Christmas day," Lavi stated.

"…sorry," Allen said sadly shaking her head, "I won't be able to come."

"Huh? Why not?" Lavi and Lenalee whined.

"I…I sort of have plans on that day," Allen said, voice speaking nothing but sorrow.

"Fine," Lavi sighed, "But at least tell us your birthday so that we can throw you a party then."

"Eh?" Allen flinched.

"Hm?" Kanda sounded.

"Good idea, Lavi~! So when is it?" Lenalee beamed.

"…th-the twenty-fifth of December…" Allen whimpered.

There was a few good seconds of silent before the two main components of the conversation screamed, "_**WHAT!**_"

Allen just nodded, "Y-Yep…"

"There's no way that we're letting you get away with not having a party on your birthday," Lavi exclaimed.

"What on earth are you doing on your birthday that won't allow you to come to the party!" Lenalee added.

"…mourning?" Allen whispered.

"Huh?" everyone blinked.

"You see…I've lost so many people that my birthday just reminds me that I've made it another year without them," Allen explained sadly, "…It's a day that I like to spend by myself…"

"I'm so sorry Allen," Lenalee whimpered, "…We'll throw you a party some other time, then."

"Thank you," Allen smiled sadly, "That would make me very happy."

Everyone at the table fell into an uncomfortable silence. No one dared to make a sound to break through it. It was so strange. They had been so lively until that point and now there was no desire to even whisper. Kanda shifted uncomfortably. He actually was hoping to be able to convince Allen to come to the Christmas party so he could work on his plan to get her to trust him more. Scratching that, he decided that he would have to settle on finding her an amazing birthday present or something.

The silence was suddenly broken when five waiters pushed another table into theirs. The next thing any of them knew as the ungodly amount of food placed on the table. The group could feel the stares they were getting from the rest of the restaurant. The three turned to look at Allen only to see her face light up with pure delight. All of them found themselves compelled to smile after seeing that.

"E-Enjoy your meal!" the waiters all said, praying that they wouldn't need to prepare any to-go boxes for such a large order.

"It smells amazing," Allen beamed, quickly grabbing one of the many plates, "Thank you so much, Komui-san~!"

"It's my pleasure, Walker-chan," Komui chuckled as the rest took their plates.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Lenalee laughed.

"Let's eat~!" Lavi beamed.

For the rest of the time, the group held idle chatter while they ate their meals. Of course, at some point, the conversation turned back towards Allen and her enormous appetite. Especially when all of her food had almost completely disappeared before the rest weren't even close to finishing. Reaching for her final bowl of soup, she realized that the group was staring at her.

"What?" she blinked.

"Wh-Where did it all go?" Lavi asked as his chopsticks were threatening to fall out of his hands.

"My stomach?" Allen stated cautiously.

"You…You really eat fast, Walker-chan," Komui said slowly, "And not a speck of food on your clothes or even around your mouth."

"Oh. Well, the person I stayed with these past several years doesn't really like a mess and we were always literally running from one place to another, I just picked up the habit of eating fast and neatly," Allen blushed.

"Fast and neatly…Those are two adjectives that you rarely hear together," Lavi said as he shook his head.

Allen just laughed nervously before beginning much slower on her final dish.

"So who is that guy that you've spent these past years with?" Kanda asked, enjoying his soba.

Allen stopped eating to think for a moment whether or not it would be wise or not to inform them, "Well…He's Cross Marian…"

Everyone froze at that.

"Y-You mean the head of the history department?" Lavi asked.

"The same guy that owns half of the buildings within a mile radius of campus," Lenalee added.

"And who Dean Leverrier despises with everything in his being," Komui stated.

"The womanizer and drunk who's known for piling up huge debts?" Kanda growled.

"That Cross Marian?" the three all asked at the same time.

"Y-Yeah," Allen nervously said, "Th-That's my master for ya…"

"M-Master!" Kanda and Lavi exclaimed.

"I-I'm sort of his apprentice of sorts," Allen explained, "It was our condition that he would take me in as an apprentice cause then he'd have the excuse of taking me in…"

"I see," Komui nodded, "Everyone was wondering who he meant when he was talking about his stupid apprentice the past couple of staff meetings."

"That would be me," Allen said with an evident eye-twitch, "And yes, before you ask, he is exactly everything you've heard."

'No wonder she hates being a girl if that's what she was raised with during her teen years,' Kanda and Lavi thought with a shiver.

"But I am grateful to him," Allen sighed, "I mean without him, I don't know where I would be right now. He's the one that convinced the University board to left me enter, even though I don't have a lot of money. He's the one that got me that room in the dorm. He's also the guy that got me my job."

"Really?" Lenalee questioned.

"Mm-hm," Allen nodded before her face fell, "O-Of course I'm working at his shop though…"

"S-So he just gave you a job at one of his places?" Lavi laughed nervously.

"Well, it's also for my apprenticeship," Allen explained, "I work at the old antique and literature expo off Fifth Street. It's actually really peaceful there."

"What are you doing as his apprentice anyways?" Kanda questioned.

"Learning how to read and translate ancient texts," Allen stated, "That and anything else that goes with history. Ruins, ancient cities, buried treasures, anything that you can think of, I've dealt with in some sort. That includes many different types of martial arts."

"Really?" Lenalee blinked.

"Yep~! You'd be surprised how many different martial arts are threatened to die out soon!" Allen exclaimed, face lighting up, "And how much the art shows about the time that developed them."

"So you learn them so you can better understand them?" Lavi asked.

"You two have seen me fight right?" Allen smirked, "I've taken many of the types of fighting styles I've learned and transformed them into a fighting style of my own that is perfect for how my body is built."

"Impressive," Komui comment.

Allen laughed slightly, "My dream is to one day learn every type of style out there so that I can broaden my understandings of ancient culture. Same goes for music."

"Music?" the group asked.

"Yeah, I love to play many different instruments," Allen beamed, "But I want to learn how to play them all."

"And I suppose that you want to learn all the languages, right?" Kanda smirked.

"Mm-hm~!" Allen nodded, smiling very happily, "I want to know as much I can about the ancient world. Then one day, I'm going to write a book or books about everything that I find."

"That sounds like a very outstanding dream, Walker-chan," Komui laughed, "I hope that one day that you realize it."

"Well, even if I don't learn any more than I know now, I can still write about what I know and hope that all my knowledge will help the next person find out about where we come from," Allen said before quickly finishing her meal, "Aahh~! That was amazing~! Maybe I should take up cooking too~!"

"You just want to do everything, don't you?" Lenalee laughed.

"Maybe~!" Allen laughed.

'Is this what it's like to have friends? To have such a warm feeling inside and just wanting to laugh with them?' Allen thought to herself, 'I haven't even told them everything about myself yet and they seem to be able to already tell what those things are…'

* * *

><p>"Where to next?" Lenalee beamed as she looked back at the two men struggling to carry her bags.<p>

"Why the hell do we even come when we know that she's going to go crazy shopping?" Lavi whimpered.

"You came voluntarily, I was forced," Kanda growled.

Allen laughed, "I guess that this is a regular thing for you, huh?"

"Unfortunately," Lavi sighed.

Suddenly, Lenalee squealed, "Allen-kun~! Let's go into that store!"

"Huh?" Allen blinked as Lenalee linked her arm around her own, "W-Wait a minute."

"What does she think she's doing now?" Kanda growled.

"Wait for me, Lenalee~!" Komui beamed as he chased after his sister.

"What the hell does he think _**he's**_ doing?" Lavi blanched as Komui chased the two women into a women dress and lingerie store.

The two men just stood outside of the shop for a couple of minutes before Lenalee appeared at the opening of the store, fuming and stopping her foot, "_**Get your butts in here!**_"

"What?" Lavi exclaimed.

"Hell no!" Kanda snapped.

"Fine then," Lenalee huffed, "Miss out on me dressing up Allen-kun in cute and sexy outfits."

"…I hate her so much," Kanda grumbled as he quickly entered the shop.

"What the hell!" Lavi gasped, "…Holy crap…Lenalee found the one thing that will get Kanda to do anything…other than the promise of soba."

* * *

><p>"So which do you like better, Allen-kun?" Lenalee giggled.<p>

She held up two different dresses. One was a dark midnight blue, slim fitting dress that would easily reach down to the woman's feet. The other was a deep red kimono style dress with golden flowers wrapping around it that reached her knees.

"Hm…I don't know," Allen thought aloud, "I can't really decide unless I saw them on."

"Oh really?" Lenalee beamed, "Then let's go~!"

"W-Wait what?" Allen gasped as she was yet again whisked away to the dressing room, "Wh-Why are we here, Lenalee!"

"You said that you couldn't decide unless you saw them on so now you can put them on~!" Lenalee laughed.

Allen's jaw dropped before shaking her head, "I swear that you and the rest of your group must be psychic or something…"

"Hm?" Lenalee sounded.

"You all seem to know about me and all of my quirks before I say anything about them," Allen sighed before smiling at the girl, "How did you know that I wanted to try one of them on?"

"Just a hunch~!" Lenalee beamed, "Now hurry up and change."

"Right," Allen nodded as she pulled off her black hoodie.

Lenalee started to daydream while Allen turned so her back was to the Chinese girl. Slowly, she started to pull off her T-shirt, thinking about other things as she started to lift up the shirt to reveal her chest. Suddenly, Allen heard the dresses fall to the floor. Turning around, she saw Lenalee sitting on the ground, face pale and pointing at her with a trembling hand.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" Allen asked, kneeling beside her.

"Y-You're," Lenalee stuttered, face bright red, "Y-You're a g-guy!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: *popping fingers* wow…This is a really long chapter. I didn't mean for it to be so long but I couldn't find a got part to split it without it being a really weird spot. <strong>_

_**Allen: Yay~! I'm not a chick anymore!**_

_**Mizu: Yes but you do like to wear dresses occasionally.**_

_**Allen: I don't particularly care~! So far, this is the best story you've written me into! You haven't tried to kill me. You haven't made me a demon who could be killed at any minute. And you haven't made me a girl! With all of those facts, I can overlook the fact that you're making me completely gay and in love with Kanda.**_

_**Mizu:…Well, now it just isn't any fun to mess with you in this story…Anyway, do you guys remember the * thing while Allen was ordering? I just wanted to make this shout out. Hetalia for the win~! I heard this dish's name on it and decided to put it in to see how many people noticed it. If you did, a cookie for you. If you didn't, a cookie for you anyway cause you're actually reading my little side notes. **_

_**Lenalee: She's always so happy when people do notice her hidden things.**_

_**Mizu: Anyways, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. A shout out goes to fangirl12232 for the wonderful basis of the idea how Lenalee found out about Allen and what the guys thought of Allen in the dress. Alrighty, I thinks that is it. So ciao for now peoples~!**_


	4. Secrets to protect

_**Mizu: I've actually had about half of this chapter done when I posted the last chapter. I had also taken to writing out about 12 pages of step by step ideas for this story during my classes. However, I couldn't figure out how to type out one part so I couldn't move on. Hopefully I'll get to type a bit more soon but I wouldn't get my hopes to high just yet. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. No amount of wishing will grant me the rights to it and I'm really glad that I don't. If I get mad at myself for not updating my stories and I don't have a lot of fans nor do I make money off of it, I don't want to think about how pissed off I would be at myself for not updating a manga that thousands of people read and love and that I get paid off of. That would truly suck.**_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be there<em>

_Chapter four- Secrets to protect…_

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Allen gaped, "Of course I'm a guy. Why on earth wouldn't I be?"<p>

"B-But all this time!" Lenalee started to shout, suddenly remembering where she was.

"All this time?" Allen asked, raising an eyebrow, "What? Have you always thought that I was a girl?"

"W-Well, kind of," Lenalee whispered, face still bright red.

Allen shook his head, "What on earth would have made you think that I was a girl?"

"Um…The way you look, act, sound, dress," Lenalee listed off while Allen paled.

"O-Okay, I'll grant you the first three but I do not always dress as a girl!" Allen flushed.

"Sorry," Lenalee said.

"It's alright," Allen sighed, "I'm actually kind of used to everyone mistaking me as a girl. As long as the rest of you don't."

"Um…" Lenalee sounded, eyes darted back to the door.

"Oh no…They think I'm a girl too!" Allen exclaimed quietly.

"S-Sort of," Lenalee nodded.

Allen sunk to the floor, "…dammit…"

"Well, granted we all thought that you were transgender…" Lenalee added, trying to sooth the now exposed male.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better!" Allen snapped, tears starting to appear in his silver-blue eyes, "Dammit…why did I ever let myself believe that there was a chance…"

"What chance?" Lenalee questioned, sitting next to the whimpering male.

"…To get together with Kanda-sempai," Allen flushed, burying his head in his arms, "But it's hopeless now!"

"Wait…You really want to get together with Kanda?" Lenalee blinked.

"Well, duh," Allen said, "Why else would I have put up with his pissy attitude these past couple of days? He really is a jerk but…"

"But?" Lenalee grinned.

"There's just something about him," Allen shrugged, "His eyes scream out his emotions far more than he knows. Then there's the way that he shows that he really does care about the people closest to him. He'll never admit it, but he's just a little less harsh around them. He moves with a certain grace and speed that if you take your eyes off of him even for a millisecond, he'll disappear forever…Not to mention he's extremely _**hot**_."

Lenalee giggled at that comment, "If someone a month ago told me that a guy would tell me that he thought all of that of Kanda plus say that he's hot out loud to me, I probably enrolled them into an asylum."

"It's true," Allen pouted.

"So wait…You're gay?" Lenalee asked, grin still firmly in place.

Allen nodded, "And don't get me wrong. I do enjoy, on very rare occasions, to cross-dress but I still very much enjoy being a guy."

"You just like dick," Lenalee giggled.

"You make me sound like some sort of pervert when you say it like that," Allen blanched.

"Sorry," Lenalee said with a smirk, "but you shouldn't get so down on yourself."

"Huh?" Allen blinked.

Lenalee quickly looked around, for some reason, "Kanda's bi."

"…Wait, what?" Allen gaped.

Lenalee nodded, "Yep~! And he likes you too, by the way."

"How do you know for sure that he's bi and it's not some kind of rumor going around?" Allen asked.

"He told Lavi the day that they found out your name, which, now that I look back at it, should have been a huge tip off. Anyway, he told Lavi that his chances to get you to agree to go out on a date with him had increased due to the fact that he didn't care what you were," Lenalee smirked, "Granted, they both had come to the conclusion that you were a transgender…"

"So I still have a chance with Kanda-sempai?" Allen asked pathetically.

"Are you kidding? You have a better chance than any other girl on the planet!" Lenalee cheered.

Allen just smiled when Lenalee suddenly got all up in his face, "But don't tell Kanda or Lavi just yet that you're a guy."

"Huh?" Allen blinked.

"You'll want to get to know them a little more before you actually spring the on them," Lenalee smiled, "You know, wait for the right time to tell him. Oh, and act just like you did with me. Like you didn't know that they didn't know you weren't a guy. That'll make them both realize instantly that there isn't anything wrong with you the way you are."

"I-I see," Allen stuttered.

"Good boy," Lenalee said, standing up with an evil look in her eyes, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>"Those two sure are taking their sweet time," Lavi sighed while Komui kept squealing about a cute outfit that he found that would fit his precious Lenalee perfectly.<p>

"She's trying to do something to Moyashi, I just know it," Kanda growled, itching to rip open the dressing room.

"You know, you're just thinking that because you are really starting to get attached to Allen-chan," Lavi stated.

"You're finally up to Allen-chan?" Kanda asked.

"Eh, I got bored with the others," Lavi shrugged, "Hey, Yuu?"

"What?" Kanda sighed.

"Don't you think that you're moving a little too fast?" Lavi asked, staring at his best friend concerned.

"What are you talking about?" Kanda scoffed.

"Before all of this, you two had never even spared a glance to each other," Lavi pointed out, "Don't you think you two are just trying to move too fast? Maybe you two should slow down, get to know each other, and see if you're compatible with each other."

Just as Kanda was going to retort, Lenalee came running out of the dressing room, "Omg! Kanda, you _**have**_ to see Allen-kun right now!"

"Huh?" the two men blinked.

"Come on out, sweetie~! Nobody's out here but us~!" Lenalee beamed, calling back to the dressing room.

"I-It's a little too long, don't you think?" Allen whimpered as he walked out in front of them.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Komui stopped fretting over Lenalee. The cashiers and store employees all froze to stare, many dropping merchandise. Lavi and Kanda both dropped the bags they were carrying as their jaws dropped. For there he (she in their minds) stood in the most beautiful dress ever. The midnight blue went along so well with his pale complexion that it made him look like a royal goddess. Lenalee had been sent out earlier to fetch him some long blue gloves that reached up to his mid-upper arm. This revealed the tattoos that lined his left shoulder and arm. His pure white hair acted like a halo as he flowed around his face. Add all of that to the blush that had appeared on his face, and everyone in the room fell in love with him in some way.

"See? Doesn't she look just amazing, Nii-san~!" Lenalee beamed, closing her brother's jaw.

"Y-Yes, she is," Komui nodded dumbly.

"So can we buy it for her?" Lenalee asked excitedly.

'Please say yes!' everyone thought.

"W-Wait a minute, Lenalee!" Allen cried, "This dress is expensive! I couldn't ask of something so-"

"Oh hush up~!" Lenalee laughed, "Think of this as an early Christmas present."

"But-" Allen whimpered.

"Just go put on the other one," Lenalee shooed.

"But I need some red or yellow gloves for that one…" Allen whimpered before heading back into the dressing room, "Hopefully it won't fit."

Kanda, hearing this, quickly set to work to finding the pair of gloves that he so desired while Lenalee begged her brother to buy the dress. After several minutes, he finally managed to find a pair of the same length as his last pair. Rushing back to the dressing room, Kanda just knocked at the door.

"Darn it…Why does it have to fit so well…" Allen groaned, "Come in…"

Kanda just opened the door without thinking of announcing himself. Luckily for the two of them, Allen had finished getting into the other dress so there was no way that Kanda would have figured out that Allen was not in fact a girl at that moment. However, unluckily for Allen, he had been examining his left arm in the mirror, forgetting about one important thing…The rest didn't know about his arm.

"Here you go-" Kanda started to say when he caught sight of it.

Allen jumped and turned to face him. His face drained of all previous color as his body began to shake. He backed up a bit into the wall while Kanda's eyes locked onto the arm. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was a dark, blood red for most his arm but it also just seemed to cut off right after his elbow. It looked smooth to the touch but his left hand seemed to have a rough texture to it.

"K-Kanda-sempai," Allen whimpered, breaking his trance.

"Huh?" Kanda shook his head, "What's wrong with you?"

"Y-You saw it," Allen stuttered, pulling his left hand to his chest, "You saw my hideous arm…Now you're going to leave me alone too…"

"What are you talking about?" Kanda scoffed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are!" Allen snapped as tears rolled down his cheeks, "You'll leave and I'll be all alone again! Just like always!"

"Always?" Kanda questioned, eyes narrowed at the thought that people would abandon Allen for such a petty thought.

Allen just nodded, "M-My arm had always been useless. For some reason, I had absolutely no feeling in it and couldn't move it in anyway shape or form. It's one of the many reasons that my birth parents gave me up to Mana."

"What?" Kanda growled.

"It's also why Mana and Neah took me to so many different places…They wanted to try and get my arm fixed so that I could live a normal life," Allen whimpered, "Then there was the car accident that killed them…"

"What happened then?" Kanda asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Remember how I said the car was on fire?" Allen smiled weakly, pausing as Kanda's eyes widened, "My shirt sleeve had caught on fire so the majority of my left arm sustained second or third degree burns. Heh, if this scares you, you should have seen my arm after I got out of the hospital. It was a bright red with ripples of dead and new skin going up and down it."

"…But I've seen you move your left arm," Kanda pointed out.

Allen just nodded, "Somehow, the same accident that stole Mana and Neah from me also granted me with some feeling in my left arm. It took me forever to learn how to use it though. Just another reason that I enjoy martial arts so much, I suppose."

Kanda just stood there for a moment before tossing the gloves to sulking man, "Che."

"Kanda-sempai?" Allen questioned.

"Why are you getting so down on yourself? So what if your arm looks weird?" Kanda scoffed, turning to walk out of the room, "It's just another part of you, Moyashi."

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much, Komui-san," Allen whimpered as he carried his two new dresses, "You didn't have to buy the other one though…"<p>

"Nonsense~!" Komui laughed loudly, "Lenalee insisted that I get you both cause she said that you couldn't choose which you liked better."

"Yeah but," Allen started to argue.

"_**There you are!**_" a familiar voice shouted.

"Huh?" the college students all blinked, "W-Wenhamm-sensei!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing here! You're supposed to be at the staff meeting!" the blonde professor snapped.

"But Lenalee needed me to buy her and her new friend clothes!" Komui whined.

"I don't care!" the other growled.

"But Reever~!" Komui cried.

"It's bad enough that we can't find Cross-sensei right now!" Reever yelled, latching onto the other, "We can't afford not to have another missing department head!"

"…C-Cross-sensei isn't at the meeting?" Allen nervously asked.

"Yes, just like he normally is," Reever sighed.

Allen sighed before taking out his phone, "One second."

"Huh?" Reever sounded as Allen hit a normally never used speed dial.

"Whatcha doing?" Lavi asked, leaning on the white-haired man.

"Walking straight into my death," Allen groaned as whoever was calling him answered.

"Whaat?" the voice over the phone slurred.

"…You're already drunk?" Allen asked, exasperated.

"Shut it. I did need an idiot apprentice like you trying to act all high and mighty and scold me," the man scoffed.

"Whatever," Allen rolled his eyes, "Where are you?"

"What do you care?" the man chuckled, "You've refused to meet with me ever since you entered that precious school of yours."

"Are you forgetting that you work there too?" Allen sighed, "Anyway, I need to talk to you about some things. I figure it would be easier to just meet with you wherever you are."

"Fine. I'm at Rockelle's bar," the man stated before hanging up.

Allen just sighed again, running a hand through his hair before turning to Reever, "Cross is at Sugar Daddy's joint."

"Really?" Reever beamed.

"Wait…Sugar Daddy's isn't a bar," Lavi pointed out since he heard everything.

"He told me Rockelle's bar cause he wants to avoid me," Allen stated, "I know he's at Sugar Daddy's cause of the music in the background along with the voice of the waitress that he loves so much."

"I don't know how or why you have Cross-sensei's number but that's such a life saver!" Reever exclaimed as he dragged Komui off to where Cross was.

"Life saver for you maybe," Allen said, shaking his head, "It's a life ender for me."

* * *

><p>"How are you so good at this!" Lavi cried as he furiously hit the buttons on his controller.<p>

"Practice, my dear Lavi, practice," Allen laughed as he swiftly killed Lavi for the nth time.

"Dammit!" Lavi cursed, "How the hell can Pichu defeat someone as large as Bowser!"

"I'm just that good," Allen smirked, "Wanna try brawl now?"

"What? And let you beat my ass in that too?" Lavi growled, handing the controller over to Kanda.

"What does this make it anyway?" Allen laughed, "I beat you at some many games that I've lost count~!"

"You didn't beat me at Guitar hero!" Lavi snapped, "You murdered me! Stupid expert level…"

"If it makes you feel better, I beat Kanda too at that," Allen smirked.

"No it doesn't!" Lavi cried, "I'm supposed to be the pro at the games in our group! How could I lose!"

"Maybe you're not the pro you thought you were," Kanda smirked.

"Shut up! I'd like to see you do better!" Lavi snapped.

"Fine," Kanda chuckled as Allen changed the game, "What are we playing this time?"

"…" Allen smirked.

"Good luck…" Lavi shuddered as a loud banging on the door was heard, "I'll get it."

The other two paid no mind to the redhead as he walked over to the door. Sighing, Lavi slowly opened the door, wondering who could possibly be bugging them now. As soon as he opened the door, a man with fiery red hair much like his own barged in. He shoved Lavi out of his way and stomped into the living room. Neither of the two in there noticed the man. That is until the man roughly grabbed Allen's left arm, yanking him off the couch. Kanda immediately jumped off the couch to confront the man when he finally realized who the man was.

"Cross-sensei," Kanda stated, lowering his fists slightly.

"You have some nerve telling that idiot Reever where I was earlier," Cross growled, "Who gave you the right to send people to ruin my day?"

"Well, if you would stop playing hookie and actually do some of your work, then maybe I wouldn't have to tell them where to find you, would I?" Allen growled back, trying to free his arm.

"Getting a little mouthy, aren't you brat?" Cross scoffed, "Show some gratitude to the man that saved your ass."

"Maybe if you didn't use me to pay off your damn debts then maybe I would, you damn old man!" Allen snapped, "Now let me go!"

"Fine," Cross said as he tossed Allen back onto the couch before lighting a cigarette.

Allen coughs slightly, "Do you really have to smoke here?"

"Yes," Cross stated as a matter-of-factly before looking around, "You could have told me about your dorm room, you know."

"What's done is done. I was going to go track you down but before I could gather my wits, Kanda-sempai had already thrown my travel bag at my head and told me to get packed," Allen shrugged, a very light blush on his face.

Cross shook his head, smirking as he locked eyes with Kanda, "Idiot apprentice."

"What was that?" Allen fumed.

"Try not to get to comfortable," Cross chuckled as he left, "You never know who might be watching you."

The two other males just stared at the door before pointing dumbly at it and looking over at Allen.

Allen sighed before smiling, "It may not seem like it from how we talk to or treat each other, but we do care about each other. He's become something like an uncle to me, I guess. And you may never have guessed it but you guys just witnessed his protective side."

"If that's his protective side, I'd hate to see how he'd act during his everyday interactions," Lavi chuckled.

* * *

><p>The weekend drew to a close and soon everybody found their feet shuffling back to class. They sleepily walked to their classes, hoping to get a free period to just take a nice nap. However for the Sociology class that morning, they were in for a surprise awakening. For as soon as they walked up to the door of their class room, they could hear light laughter coming from within. As the curiously opened the door, many of the men of the class's hearts sank. The laughter was coming from Walker-chan from her seat <em><strong>in between<strong>_ the loud and obnoxious Lavi Book and the infamous Kanda Yuu. Everybody stared in shock. They didn't want to believe it but maybe the rumors from what happened in kendo club were true. Maybe the apocalypse was approaching…

Upon seeing Walker-chan with the other two, Lotto-sensei abruptly decided that the class was going to be a free study period while she went to confide with some of her other teachers about her fears. So for the rest of the period, the class whispered amongst themselves about what might have happened between Kanda and Walker-chan. They were shocked by how much their normally silent classmate talked during the class.

The shockwave of the trio was felt throughout the day. Every student that entered a class with them found themselves stricken with jaw dropping shock. Almost every teacher would walk in, take one look at the situation before declaring it a free day. Gossip about the three spread around campus like a wild fire.

To make matters worse, it wasn't a one day thing. Much to everyone's surprise and/or dismay, the three were almost always together. Whenever if one was out walking the halls, one of the other two were with them. It was crazy! And adding to the campus wide freak out, whenever Kanda and Walker were spotted together, they were normally arguing about something. It was unbelievable! Somebody was raising their voice to the Kanda Yuu! Occassionally, the two had been spotted actually fighting it out as well. This left one thought in everyone's mind…

…How much longer did they have till the end of the world?

A week after the destruction of his dorm room, Allen found himself walking down the hall to his final class with Kanda and Lavi just like he had every previous day that week. Smiling to himself, he had to admit that he was enjoying his time with the two crazy men. True, Lavi was obnoxiously curious about everything and Kanda was exceedingly violent, but they were who they were and they had accepted him with open arms. Same went for Lenalee and her brother, Komui. All of his new friends were so kind to him and trusted him as if they had known him their whole lives. And he felt the same trust towards them. Allen chuckled thinking back to what had caused this collision of friendships. If he ever met the idiots that dared to destroy his room, he just might thank them.

"I told you that she's been hanging with the demon, boss!" a man's voice sneered from in front of the three.

"Well I'll be," another's voice scoffed, "I guess you can trust rumors afterall."

"Huh?" Allen blinked, noticing the group of about seven men in front of them, "Who are you guys?"

"Who are we?" the first man scoffed, "We're part of the Akuma gang, you sassy bitch!"

'The Akuma gang?' Allen thought to himself, 'Now, why does that sound so familiar to me?'

"Move," Kanda growled when he noticed the group was actively blocking the path.

"No way," One of the men chuckled darkly, apparently the leader of the group, "Not until we get to "talk" with the little lady over there."

'Lady?' Allen thought to himself until he remembered his conversation with Lenalee, 'Oh yeah…Everybody here thinks I'm a girl for some strange reason.'

"What do you want?" Allen asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"We just wanna know why you're hanging with the school's resident demon and not on of us is all," the boss smirked.

"Maybe because Kanda-sempai was actually brave enough to try and talk to me before trying to ask me out," Allen smirked back.

'Though…We've really only known each other for about a week and a half and we're already living together,' Allen thought with a sweat drop.

"Oh come on, we've talked with you, right?" the man persisted, nodding slightly to one of the other men.

"Hm…Nope, none of your faces look familiar in the least," Allen smiled evilly as he tried to walk passed the main guy, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to class."

"I do mind," the man growled, quickly grabbing Allen and shoving him against the wall.

"A…er, Walker-chan!" Lavi shouted, barely catching himself from exposing Allen's name.

"Dammit!" Kanda cursed, charging at the man.

Just before Kanda could reach the man, two slightly bigger guys came up behind him and captured him in a steadfast grip. Struggling mightily, the fuming man noticed that Lavi had also been caught as well. Growling, his eyes darted around trying to figure out the best way out of the situation.

'Damn…They planned this out,' Kanda growled in his head, 'They made sure to have two guys for both Lavi and I so that we wouldn't be able to help Allen…Plus they've got a couple extra just in case two isn't enough.'

"Now that your bodyguards are out of the way," the man chuckled, slowly bringing his face close to Allen's.

The white-haired man froze for a moment before realizing what the man's intentions were. Growling, he tried to pull his head away only to find it forced back to face him. As the other man's lips drew closer and closer to his own, a brilliant idea popped into his head. Drawing back the little that he could, Allen smirked a little just before spitting at the man. The man instantly drew back in disgust, freeing the scrawny male. Lavi and Kanda blinked as the man quickly backed away, cursing all the while. The redhead, despite the situation, just started to laugh. All the while, Allen just stared at the man with a slight smirk on his face.

"Damn you, you motherfucking bitch!" the man cursed, angrily pointing at her, "I don't care how cute or hot you may be!"

'No offense to myself but how can you guys actually think of me as a hot chick?' Allen thought to himself with another sweat drop, 'I have no chest and barely any curves that would make you even think that I'm a girl…Is this school just a university of idiots?'

"I'm going to destroy everything you own now!" the man roared.

Allen's face instantly lost it's smirk, "Hold up a second…Are you guys the ones that completely wrecked my dorm room?"

"Yep," the man boasted proudly, "It was easy once we finally found out where you lived."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Allen suddenly snapped.

"Because you never paid anyone any mind but suddenly you start acting all chummy with the most evil guy in school? We didn't like that so we thought we'd send you a complaint," the man smirked.

"Oi…" Kanda growled slightly.

"Easy, Yuu," Lavi weakly laughed, "I'm sure if they got to know you that they'd see that you aren't quite the most evil guy in school…"

Allen's shoulders shook as he stood across from the man. His face darkened as thoughts and images raced through his mind. The man let out a snort as he shrugged his shoulders. Slowly, he started to walk up to the white-haired beauty. Just as he reached him, though, Allen quickly jumped into the air and connected his knee with the man's chin. Stumbling backwards, the man's hand instantly flew to his injury as Allen fell into his favorite fighting stance.

Once he recovered, the idiot quickly charged at Allen, thinking that he could easily overpower him. Before the guy knew what was happening, white-haired man had quickly flipped him over his shoulder and onto his back with a hard thud. The man slowly got up, grasping at his back in pain. Stupidly, he tried charging at Allen again. Thus, the process of him being thrown was repeated several more times.

The man eventually fell to his knees. He looked up at Allen, shooting him his best glare. What he wasn't expecting was for his glare to be returned a million fold. He had never seen a glare so terrifying and icy cold before. It literally made his body break out in a cold sweat. His adrenaline raced through his veins as he body shouted at him to flee.

Noticing that the man wasn't about to get up, Allen started to walk towards him. He popped his knuckles as the man tried to scoot away backwards. He is quickly caught, though, and forced to stand once more. As soon as he was standing, Allen started to beat the bloody crap out of him. The four guys that were holding off Kanda and Lavi snapped out of whatever trance they were in and charged at Allen. The white-haired man just quickly knocked them out as the other men all stared in shock and amazement.

Finally, Allen turns to his friends and just dust himself off, smiling wearily, "Shall we get to class then?"

"Wh-What the hell was that!" Lavi snapped as the three quickly headed off to class, leaving the idiotic men to the care of their two men still standing.

"Well…I, um, have a pretty nasty temper," Allen said, sticking his tongue out sheepishly.

"A nasty temper, huh?" Lavi grinned before elbowing Kanda a little, "You better watch your back then."

While the two men bickered, Allen was lost to her thoughts, 'Akuma gang…I know that I've heard that name before. And why does it make me feel so uneasy…hm…maybe master knows something about them.'

Before the other two had any idea of what was going on, Allen had quickly started down a different hallway to the other end of the building. Chasing after him, they found themselves quickly tearing through the building to the department of history's office. Without even stopping for an instant to explain themselves to the one man in the office, Allen quickly made his way to the back door of the room that had the name of his master on it. Roughly pounding on the door, he ignored the stares of the one other man there.

'What the hell are we doing here?' Kanda thought to himself as Allen continued to pound on the door, 'First she gets into a fight then she rushes here? What's up with her today?'

'What kind of school is this place!' Lavi whined in his head as he found himself staring at the stranger, 'This guy's face is covered with scars and his hair is in an amazingly spiky ponytail. He looks so weird in his shirt and tie…he shouldn't be a teacher…He looks like he should be an assassin!'

"Oh, forget it!" Allen snapped before kicking down the door.

Lavi jumped onto Kanda in shock as the scar-faced man erupted into waves of laughter. While the short tempered man fought to free himself from his best friend, Allen stormed into the room. He froze upon entering. His eye twitched violently as his vision rested upon his master fast asleep at his desk. Smirking, he walked passed him to the bookcase. Meanwhile, the two other boys walked into the office. They entered just in time to see Allen pull a large book off of the shelf. Both jumped slightly as he boldly dropped the large book onto the other redhead's head. Cross instantly woke up and lunged at Allen who easily evaded.

"What the hell," Cross growled sleepily until he heard the stranger's laughter, "Shut the hell up, Socalo!"

"Who the hell are these kids, Cross!" Socalo laughed, "I like white-haired one! They sure have some pretty big balls to disturb you during your daily booze induced nap!"

"My idiot apprentice," Cross sighed, lighting a cigarette as the three students sat in front of his desk.

"U-Um, sir?" Lavi questioned, raising his hand timidly, "Y-You do know that smoking isn't permitted on campus, right?"

"You're point?" Cross smirked, blowing some of the smoke into Lavi's face.

"I need to ask you something, master," Allen stated, wearing a very serious face.

"Yeah, what is it?" Cross sighed, pulling out a bottle of sake, "Damn…Maybe we should go back to France or England. At least their alcohol was easier to hide than this."

"No thank you," Allen growled slightly, "I was wondering if you've ever heard of the Akuma gang."

Cross blinked as his cigarette threatened to fall out of his mouth. Once he recovered, he took the cancer stick from his lips while he rubbed his face slowly, "Baka…"

"What!" Allen growled.

"The Akuma gang was founded and still controlled by your family, idiot," Cross stated, pulling out a large book of criminal records for the Akuma gang, "And almost everyone in your family has been a member since it was founded."

"…What?" Allen blinked.

"Truthfully, it's more like the mob than anything," Cross said, flipping through the book, "The head of your family was the one that actually founded the gang and he's actually still in charge of it all."

Allen paled as he started to sink deeper into the chair. This wasn't fair…

"Why'd you need to know so desperately anyway?" Cross asked with a slight smirk.

"S-Some of the guys that seem to have crushes on me and the ones that destroyed my room are part of the gang…" Allen whimpered as Lavi placed his hand on his left shoulder, "This can't be happening…Not when everything was starting to go so well."

Cross just nodded with a wide, strangely proud smirk on his face, "I can understand that. For some reason, guys just can't help not falling for the members of your family."

"This isn't a joke, you moron!" Allen snapped, fear clear in his eyes, "What the hell am I going to do now! If they find me, I might as well kill myself because they'll never let me be whoever I want to be! I'll never be free again! Damn it all! What the hell am I going to do, master!"

Kanda was fed up. He quickly stood up and smacked the white-haired student upside the head. Before Allen was able to retaliate, Kanda smirked, "What do you mean what are you going to do? You're going to continue staying with me and let me protect you."

"Huh?" Allen gaped.

"I won't let anyone get near you," Kanda smirked evilly, meaning so many different things.

"That's right! There is no way that we'll ever allow anyone to hurt our Moyashi-chan~!" Lavi beamed, joining in.

"M-Moyashi-chan?" Allen stuttered, "No! Not you too! I'm not a Moyashi!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: First off, I can't promise that I'll be updating any of my stories for a while. I'm still fighting to get internet at my new place. I really, REALLY hate companies sometimes…If they tell me three to five days to deliver something, it should be delivered in that time period. But no, they're not going to deliver it until a certain turn on date that is a week and a half after I purchased my internet package…I repeat…I hate companies sometimes. <strong>_

_**Allen: You okay, Mizu?**_

_**Mizu: Yeah, I'm fine. Just ranting. Any more, the only things that I think I can trust is myself (very rarely), anime, and the muppets. **_

_**Allen and Lavi: *sweatdrop* The Muppets?**_

_**Mizu: Yep~! I'm a huge fan on the Muppets. I have been since I was toddler. In fact, that's all I've really been watching recently. Although, that's only because the stupid internet thing so I'm watching all of my dvds. I swear I've gone through my entire collections of anime, movies, and tv shows. **_

_**Allen: Careful, Mizu. You're rambling today.**_

_**Mizu: Whoops. Sorry guys. Anyways, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. **_

_**Lavi: They're probably the only things that are keeping her from making her own puppets due to her own boredom right now…**_

_**Mizu: *shrugs* maybe. Ciao for now~!**_


	5. Another chane encounter

_**Mizu:…I still don't have internet so I didn't get a chance to upload this chapter as soon as I wanted to…and that led me to lose track on how long the chapter was until I had written twenty pages worth so unfortunately, I had to split this chapter in…somewhat half at a place that I normally wouldn't have. It also made the next chapter into more of a filler chapter instead of a way of changing the mood for the chapter. *sigh* All my hard work and aching fingers for something less than adequate. Oh well…Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I think I would steer clear of this fandom's fanfiction. Some of this stuff is just weird…my stories included.**_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be there<em>

_Chapter Five: Another chance encounter…_

* * *

><p>Soon, classes had been released for winter break. Before too long, Christmas day had snuck up to the group of friends. It was on this day that Kanda awoke with a terrible feeling in his gut. As he slowly rolled out of bed, he felt as if his body had been weighed down by a heavy feeling of dread. He didn't know why but he couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen.<p>

By time he exited his room, Allen was already up and making breakfast. The younger student was still dressed in his pajama bottoms. He was also wearing a t-shirt for a change. Ever since Kanda had found out about his arm, the white-haired male had taken to slowly but surely switch to wearing shirts with either short sleeves or no sleeves. This allowed Lavi and Lenalee to find out about his arm without too much trouble.

'She didn't seem to throw such a big of a fit when they saw,' Kanda thought as he rubbed his eyes, "Morning Moyashi."

He narrowly dodged the cookbook that flew towards him in response.

"You know that isn't my name!" Allen snapped, fuming by the stove, "Is that really the thanks I get for waking up early to make you breakfast before you go to your family's place!"

"Yes," Kanda smirked as he quickly ducked into the bathroom.

His smirk widened as he listened to Allen scream out in frustration. This had become the normal routine for the two of them ever since the white-haired male moved in. He hadn't told his landlord just yet about it but he didn't think that there would be a problem with Allen staying there. After all, if he allowed Lavi and himself into this complex, what problem did he have with another weirdo living there?

When he exited the bathroom, his kitchen had been filled with enough food to feed everyone in his family. Sighing, he stole a plate of pancakes and sat down at the table in the living room. He looked over at the couch. The blankets had been folded up and if he didn't know any better, he would never have guessed that Allen had even slept on his couch. He really wished that he could find space to put in some sort of bed for his new apartment roomie. It really wasn't right to make him sleep on the couch…

Feeling the dark aura from behind him, Kanda didn't even bother turning to face the other, "What?"

"You stole my pancakes…" Allen growled, pan and spatula in hand.

"I thought you made breakfast for me," Kanda chuckled.

"I did but I didn't make you those pancakes!" Allen snapped.

"Maybe I wanted pancakes for breakfast," Kanda shrugged, enjoying his breakfast.

"You could have asked me to make you some then," Allen sighed, leaving only to fetch his meal, "I would have gladly made you your own, you know…"

"Che," Kanda sounded, smile clearly on his face, "Why would I ask when you had a huge pile for yourself?"

"You know damn well that I have to eat a lot so that all of those pancakes were for me alone!" Allen snapped, plopping down across from him.

'She seems a little moody today,' Kanda noted.

Allen sighed, "Do you want some coffee or something, sempai?"

"Sure," Kanda stated, eyes following every movement of the other.

Even after spending basically every waking moment with Allen for the past couple of weeks, Kanda could not say that he truly understood the other any better. He knew about his past and about his travels but nothing really about what made the white-haired anomaly think. He had even started trying to figure out why he was getting so attached to the other. The normally solitary male couldn't figure out why had had actually fallen for Allen. All he knew was that from the moment they actually fully met, his heart had been captured by strange being that he previously only knew by the name of Walker-chan.

'Crap...All of Lenalee's talk of romantics has finally made my mind melt,' Kanda thought with a growl, 'That or Lavi's corniness has rubbed off on me.'

"You alright, sempai?" Allen asked as he returned with two mugs of coffee.

"I'm fine," Kanda said roughly as the mug was placed in front of him.

Allen just sighed before sitting down again, "Whatever. When you want to tell me what is actually wrong, I'll be right here."

"…It's just a bad feeling," Kanda sighed before taking a drink.

"Like what kind of bad feeling?" Allen asked before basically stuffing his mouth with a whole pancake.

"Eh…like something horrible is going to happen," Kanda stated as he watched the other stuff themselves with food.

'How the hell can she even stretch her mouth that wide?' Kanda thought as Allen thought how to answer, 'What is she? Some sort of missing link between humans and snakes?'

"Well, unless something bad does happen, why should you let it affect how the day goes?" Allen asked in between mouthfuls.

"That's easier said than done," Kanda said, finishing his food.

"Maybe so but if you don't you're just going to be miserable all day," Allen beamed.

"Che," Kanda sounded, "Are you sure that you don't want to come with me to my family's place for the party today? I'm sure that after you go visit your uncles' grave that you'll have plenty of time to enjoy yourself there."

"I'm sure, sempai," Allen chuckled.

Kanda was silent for a moment before getting up, taking his plate to the kitchen. When he returned, he had on his coat, wool cap, black gloves, and snow boots, "Whatever you say, Moyashi."

"You know," Allen growled, "One of these days, I'm going figure out how to chop your legs off from your shin down without killing you. Then I'll be the taller one and will pick on you until the day you die!"

"Good luck with that," Kanda smirked, rather enjoying the creative insult for some strange reason, "…I just want you to know that if you change your mind, call me and I'll come back to get you."

Allen sighed, "Fine, fine. Now get going, BaKanda."

Kanda was silent for a moment before turning to the door, "Personally, I don't think that your uncles would want you to be so sad on your birthday but I guess that's none of my business."

Allen was silent as Kanda bid him goodbye for the day. Setting down his fork, he found that he no longer had any sort of appetite. He slowly walked over to that couch before collapsing onto it with tears streaming down his cheeks. As his cries echoed off the walls, he tried to blame Kanda for his current torment but he just couldn't. After all, it wasn't that he was mad at him or anything. It just hurt to be told the same thing that you've always secretly known by the person you love.

'Dammit Kanda! Why do you always have to be right!' Allen shouted in his mind as his tears continued.

* * *

><p>"Here it is," Allen sighed, relieved as he walked through the cemetery, "You know, you two are particularly hard to find, right?"<p>

Before him stood the gravestones of his two beloved uncles, Mana and Neah Walker. Both had the years that both had been alive for as well as individual things. Mana's had the additional words of '_A great man, a wonderful friend, and a loving uncle._' while Neah's said, '_Filling the hearts of everyone with the soul's music._'. In between both lied a stone with the words that still haunted Allen almost every waking second. Carved in the stone was the saying both of his uncles had left him to remember them by.

'Never stop…Keep walking,' Allen thought almost bitterly as he stared at the stone.

With a sad smile, Allen set about cleaning the gravestones that had clearly nearly been forgotten by everyone else in the family. He worked hard to make the brothers' graves look more presentable to the rest of the world. After he finished, he placed some beautiful white roses on each grave. With a heavy sigh, he took a step back to stare at his work.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been able to come by for a long time," Allen said after standing there for several minutes, "It's just that I couldn't stand being around the family that shunned all three of us for so long…I looked up that friend of yours, that idiot Cross Marian. He took me in and took me all over the world. True, he did mainly use me to keep ahead of his debts but he still took me in and cared for me. So it's not like I haven't been cared for since you two died or anything. I've never really been that unhappy either so that's good I guess.

"Oh yeah, guess what," Allen chuckled slightly, "I've finally managed to make some friends. Yeah, these guys don't seem to have a problem with my arm or my freaky hair or this scar on my face or even the fact that I'm gay…Though, two of them do think that I'm a chick but I digress. They're really good people that really seem to care about those that are close to them. And there's even one that I think I'm starting to really fall for. His name is Kanda Yuu.

"Kanda's…Kanda's Kanda," Allen laughed, "He's normally this insanely mean guy to everyone he meets but I think that's just because he's always been hurt by those that he's ever let close. He tries to make you think that he doesn't care about anything but you know that he does when he suddenly jumps in. The guy also has this mega long hair that seems just to shimmer in the light and he can't figure out why guys think he's a girl when they first meet him.

"Again, I can't really say anything cause right now he thinks I'm a girl and I haven't set him straight just yet…It's not that I'm afraid of what he thinks when I do…It's just I don't know how to tell him…I mean, it's not like I can just go up to him and say, "Hey! Kanda-sempai~! Guess what! I'm a dude!" It just doesn't work that way…I suppose I could show him but that's just too embarrassing!" Allen whined before smiling at the gravestones, "Actually though…my friends invited me to a party they were having and I really do want to go. I'm sorry, uncles, but I've got to go before their party gets over. I'll try to come back sometime soon, though, okay?"

With that, Allen ran out of the cemetery as he pulled out his cellphone, 'I really hope that sempai's offer still stands and that they still want me to come. I better hurry back to the apartment so he doesn't have to look all over town for me.'

Lost in his thoughts, Allen failed to notice the man standing in his path until it was too late. Knocking both of them to the ground, the white-haired boy groaned pathetically. He couldn't believe that he had just done such a thing…again. It was so humiliating.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir," Allen stuttered as he quickly stood back up to help the other up.

"Allen?" the man gaped.

"…Huh?" Allen blinked, taking a good look at the man on the ground.

The man had long, wavy, black hair with a tint of purple to it. At the moment, said hair was pulled back in a low, loose ponytail with few strands escaping. The man had a slight tan to his skin and his eyes were a pure golden amber color. He wore rather large glasses that looked rather out of place on the man's face. And they were, as Allen knew that the man never would wear them unless he had to go do business for his company to keep up appearances that he was a weak and defenseless man. Why did Allen know that? That's because he knew the man…

"T-Tyki!" Allen gasped, quickly turning on his heel and taking off the street.

"Wait! Allen! Come back here!" Tyki yelled, racing after the boy as he pulled out his cellphone, "Damn it! When did the brat get so fast?"

'Shit! Shit! Shit! _Shit! __**Shit! SHIT!**_' Allen screamed in his head as he ducked and weaved through the crowed street, 'Why is it that I keep running into people that can potentially mess up my life! Kanda-sempai was one thing but now Tyki! What the hell! Why can't I have just one nice thing happen to me when I run into people on the street!"

As he continued to weave through the street, he found that with so many people it was nearly impossible to out run Tyki like he would have been able to with an empty area. To make matters worse, he could hear Tyki gaining on him. In addition to that damning fact was the sound of many more people chasing him alongside his uncle. No doubt Tyki had called the family for reinforcements once he told them that he had spotted him. Continuing his chant of curses in his head, Allen tried to duck down alleyways to lose the men. Unfortunately for the student, lady luck really seemed to hate him at the moment because not only could he not lose some of them, more would pop out of nowhere trying to cut him off.

After about an hour of running and occasional fighting from the huge amounts of Tyki's grunts, Allen found himself tiring out. The only thing that was keeping him going at the moment was pure desperation to get away. He knew this and he knew that Tyki knew this as well. There was no getting around it. It was either him stop, stand his ground and fight and most likely be overwhelmed by the sheer number of opponents or find some sort of miracle escape. But as he kept going, the chance of the latter seemed to be dwindling more and more. All the streets were still crowded despite it being Christmas day and there was no way that he could call for a taxi while on the run. Besides, the second he got one, he would be grabbed by one of the men chasing him. He couldn't even try to flag down a policeman cause for some reason they were all missing as well…

'Oh come on!' Allen whined, 'What the hell did I do to deserve such bad luck!'

Just when he was about to give up running, he spotted it. They were just about to the river and from what he could see, the ice wasn't covering so much that he couldn't swim through it. No matter how badly Tyki may have wanted to catch him, he wouldn't risk getting hypothermia or pneumonia nor would most of his men. But there was one problem with this escape choice…

'Am I willing to risk those things?' Allen questioned himself just before they reached the bridge.

"Gotcha!" Tyki shouted as he managed to catch Allen in an arm lock, "Finally! What the hell have you been doing since we last saw you, boy? Racing in the world's longest marathon?"

"Let me go!" Allen yelled, struggling mightily to escape his uncle's grasp, "I won't go back to that house! Never again!"

"Too bad, punk," Tyki smirked, "The Earl wants you home as soon as possible and whether you believe me or not, we all have missed you."

"Bullshit!" Allen snapped, trying his best to land a backwards kick, "You guys never cared if I was dead or alive in that house! Why should I believe that you actually missed me all those years I was gone!"

Tyki shrugged, "Believe whatever you want but you're still coming home with me. And you might as well stop struggling. I'm bigger than you so therefor am stronger so why don't you just stop wasting your energy."

"Like hell I will!" Allen shouted, quickly slipping out of his hoodie, "Like I said earlier. I won't ever go back to the house. I'd rather die than return there!"

"When did you grow up to be so overly dramatic?" Tyki sighed just before he received a kick to the head, "Wh-What the hell!"

Allen's only response was swiftly kicking the crap out of his uncle, sending him flying into some of his grunts. Tyki watched in shock as Allen then turned and quickly jumped off the bridge and into the freezing water.

"What the fuck!" Tyki cursed, racing up to the side of the bridge.

As soon as he hit the water, Allen could feel his body screaming at him. It took everything in him not to listen to his body and return to the surface. He swam for as long as he could underwater, turning out not to be very long due to his shock of the cold water. Exploding out of the water for a breath, he didn't even stop to turn and look back at the bridge. He could hear Tyki shouted at him for being an idiot and barking orders at the men to follow him. He would have smirked when the men didn't but his teeth were too busy chattering to do so. As his body continued to yell at him, he kept swimming through the freezing temperature. All he could think of was getting away from his uncle and getting back to Kanda's apartment.

Back on the bridge, Tyki was still shouting at the men to go after Allen. Of course, none of them were willing to actually take the plunge. After about five minutes, Tyki gave up and rushed to the other side of the bridge. Pulling out his phone, he cursed as he hit one of the speed dials for the second time that day.

"Tyki?" a man's voice sounded from the other side of the line, "Did you manage to catch him? Sure took you long enough."

"No I didn't catch the brat," Tyki growled, "Why would I be calling if I did! I would have brought him back to the house if I had!"

"How could you let him get away then!" the man shouted.

"He's fucking fast, Cyril! I'd like to see you keep up with him!" Tyki snapped.

"He's one kid! How could he outrun you and all of the men we sent to help you?" Cyril demanded.

"Damned if I know," Tyki spat, "Whenever we thought that we had him, he started to actually fight back with some moves I've never even seen let alone heard of. Then when I managed to grab him, he slips out of my grasps, kicks me harder than anyone I know, and dives into the bloody river!"

"…He dove into the river," Cyril gaped.

"Yes! That idiotic nephew of ours jumped into the freezing water without a second glance!" Tyki shouted, freaking a lot of the men out, "I knew that he didn't want to come back but I didn't think that he would be stupid enough risk his life to get away."

"Well, he was raised by them," Cyril sighed, "Alright. Go down river and try to spot the boy. It shouldn't be too hard to catch him then. He'll have to come out some time lest he die from hypothermia."

"Right," Tyki sighed before snapping his phone shut, turning to his men, "We're heading down river!"

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he had been swimming for and didn't care. After the first couple of minutes, his body had become numb to everything the world had to throw at him at the moment. He could hear some of Tyki's men start to gather on some of the banks. Occasionally, Allen had to dive under the water to keep from being seen. Whenever he would pop back up, he made sure to do so next to some ice andor snow. He didn't think he had ever been so thankful for his white hair in his life.

He kept swimming until he no longer could hear Tyki's men on the banks. The sun had started to set by this time and the temperature was starting to drop. He knew that he couldn't stay in the water much longer anyway lest he really freeze. Freezing or drowning didn't sound like a very fun way to go. But getting out of the water without knowing where he was didn't sound very pleasurable either. If his bad luck was still holding up, he would crawl out just where his family was waiting for him. Besides, he didn't know this part of town and even if they didn't find him, he wouldn't have anywhere to go. All the stores in this area were probably closed and his cellphone was probably useless by now after spending so much time in the water.

'But letting my muscles rest from all this stress doesn't sound like that bad of an idea,' Allen thought as he directed himself over to the closest bank.

Shivering furiously, the student pulled himself out of the water. He was now wishing that he still had his hoodie thought it probably wouldn't have helped any if it was wet too. Rubbing his arms futilely, the white-haired male began to slowly walk down the street. Looking around, he noted that this area was very clearly the upper-class residential part of town. The neighborhood looked nothing like the one that he grew up in nor the one that he now lived on with Kanda. Everything was so up kept. Most of the snow looked untouched, though there were several places that clearly had young children if the sloppily made snowmen were any sign.

Smiling despite himself, Allen found himself thinking about the first time he actually got to make a snow man. Both of his caring uncles helped him make it due to his arm but it didn't matter. It was still fun. Later that day, Neah decided that the three of them should go sledding. Mana was against it because he was afraid that Allen would get hurt but the two of them managed to convince him.

Allen's smile faded slowly as memories of the rest of the day hit him. When they had returned from sledding, they found that Allen's cousin, Road, had destroyed their snowman. Upset that she would do such a thing, she said that it looked stupid. She said that her caretaker for the day, their aunt Lulubell, said that it would be alright because it was so badly made. Enraged at both of them, Allen remembered trying to tackle the slightly younger girl to the ground, only to fall flat on his face. Of course, Road didn't understand why he was so upset. To her it was just a snowman. But to Allen, it was something that he normally couldn't have done due to his arm. It was something that he and his uncles had made. He had worked so hard on it and was so proud that he could do something that a normal kid could.

He remembered trying to hit Road with a snowball only to have Lulubell smack it out of his hand. She said that he was acting like a baby and needed to grow up. Mana and Neah instantly were at his side, defending him like the always did. They tried to scold both of the females for destroying something dear to Allen. Neither really seemed to care. Meanwhile, Allen was fighting not to cry, trying so valiantly not to look like the baby that Lulubell thought he was. He tried his best not to, he really did. But that snowman…That snowman was one of the few things he got to do with his uncles on one of the few days that his parents let him go with them. So no matter how hard he tried not to cry, he couldn't stop a few tears from escaping down his cheeks. After all, he was only six years old…

Allen shook his head of the memories as his body continued to tremble. He had been walking for a good twenty minutes and it seemed that his legs were starting to slow down. Growling at the cold, he tried to keep going but soon found that he couldn't. Before he knew what happened, he was suddenly laying face-down in a large pile of snow. Groaning, he tried to find the strength to get up. Heck, he tried to find the strength to roll himself onto his back. With one final push, he managed to roll over but that was it with his energy.

His throat was raw and all of his muscles were too sore to even think of twitching. He could no longer feel any of his toes or fingers and his face was so cold that he honestly thought that it had frozen off. Just lying in the snow, he prayed that whoever owned the house he was in front of him would notice him and save him from the cold. Turning his head to the side, Allen lets out a bitter chuckle.

'H-Hey,' Allen thought to himself, 'That looks like Kanda-sempai's car.'

Suddenly, he was filled with the heavy feeling of regret and sadness. He couldn't keep his promise to be safe for even for Kanda. If only he had been paying attention and waited till he got to the apartment before even thinking of looking at his phone, maybe he wouldn't have run into Tyki and none of this would have happen. Letting out another bitter chuckle, Allen felt like smacking himself. He never thought the "what about"'s or "If only"'s. It wasn't his style. But then again, nothing he did regarding Kanda was what he normally would do. Why was it that when he was with the raven-haired samurai wanna-be, he could be himself but at the same time never act like it? Did that even make any sense?

"Moyashi!" a voice snapped just as Allen closed his eyes.

'Heh. Now my heart is trying to trick my brain that I'm hearing him,' Allen thought bitterly, 'Does that mean I'm going to die soon?'

"_**Moyashi!**_" the voice shouted again.

'Stupid heart…Kanda-sempai isn't here. I wouldn't be that lucky to have him actually find me,' Allen thought sadly just as a warm hand ran against his scarred left cheek.

"_**Allen!**_" Kanda's voice cried, sounding as if he was right in front of him.

Allen slowly forced his eyes opened only to be shocked to see the same Kanda that he was thinking about just a moment again kneeling down beside him.

"Shit, Moyashi!" Kana snapped, quickly picking up the frail body, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"K-Kanda-sempai?" Allen stuttered, the sound coming out very shakily, "A-Are you really h-here?"

"Of course I'm here, baka!" Kanda snapped at the younger, "I just watched you collapse in front of my family's home! You scared the hell out of me when you just dropped like you did!"

"R-Really?" Allen asked, trying to press himself closer to his sempai's warmth, "S-So warm."

"Damn," Kanda scoffed, quickly carrying the other inside, "Why the hell are you soaking wet out in this weather?"

"What the hell did you shove me into the punch bowl for, Yuu!" a man with spikey brown hair and purple marks on his face snapped as Kanda entered, "And who is that?"

"Move Daisya," Kanda growled, shoving the man out of his way.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Daisya shouted, "I demand an apology!"

"Go to hell!" Kanda snapped as he stomped through the house.

"Why did you suddenly rush outside, Yuu-kun?" an old man with wild, poofy hair asked before he noticed Allen.

"Who's that, Kanda?" another man, this time very tall, dark, and blind asked.

"None of your business," Kanda growled, working past them.

Lenalee and Lavi spotted Kanda with Allen and were instantly at his side as he carried the shivering boy through the house.

"Hey, Kanda~!" one more man, this time younger than all of the others beamed, running up to Kanda and the others as they headed down a hallway, "Daisya's pretty mad at you for shoving him into the punch-…Who's that?"

"Move it," Kanda growled threateningly, scaring the other enough to make him move.

"Sorry, Chaoji," Lenalee apologized right before Kanda entered his room and slammed the door on everyone, "Hey!"

"Not cool, Yuu!" Lavi whined, pounding on the door as Kanda locked it.

"Che," Kanda sounded, placing Allen on his bed.

The raven-haired man just stared at the one on the bed. How did he get into such a condition? He still had yet to stop shivering, making Kanda wonder for how long he had been out in the cold without proper clothes. His lips had begun to turn blue and his face also had a few cuts and bruises on it. Had he gotten into a fight somewhere going to or from the cemetery earlier? And why was he so wet? It wasn't snowing or raining out so there was no way for him to get so wet just from running from the cemetery to here. Sighing, he figured none of that mattered at the moment. All that did matter was getting him out of his wet, cold clothes and into some dry ones.

He moved to unbutton the Moyashi's shirt when two ice cold hands grabbed his. He looked up to Allen's face only to see a startling look of fear on it. Why, he had no idea. All he knew that was that he had to get Allen out of those clothes lest he really get sick.

"I've got to get you out of these clothes, Moyashi," Kanda stated with a insanely rare amount of kindness.

Allen just shook his head as he continued to shiver.

"You're going to get sick if I don't," Kanda nearly growled, trying not to just rip the shirt off, "Let me get them off of you."

Again, Allen just shook. Kanda, after glaring at the strange person on the bed for a good five minutes, stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Lenalee," Kanda growled, pushing the girl into the room, "Make sure that she changes."

"Huh?" Lenalee blinked, looking at Allen on the bed before realizing what was going on, "Then can you bring me my clothes from earlier?"

"Che," Kanda sounded as he went to search for the clothes.

Lenalee sighed before smiling at Allen, "How you doing?"

"C-C-Cold," Allen shivered, wanting just to crawl under the blankets now.

"Let's get to fixing that," Lenalee smiled

Allen doesn't say anything as Lenalee pulled the soaked fabric from his skin. He didn't have the strength to try and hide his arm, though he knew that she already knew so why he still wanted to baffled him. When she gets down to his boxers, however, Allen forced the poor girl to wait until Kanda had returned with an outfit. As if on cue, there was a loud knocking on the door. Smiling slightly at the still trembling boy, she quickly opened the door and took the clothes from Kanda before he could even think to look in.

"I-I'm sorry about all of this…" Allen whimpered, still trying to quell his body's shivers.

"Why are you sorry?" Lenalee nearly scoffed, whacking the boy upside the head, "I don't know how you got like this but I don't care. We're not going to just let you freeze and catch your death so there is nothing to be sorry about."

"R-Right," Allen weakly nodded, more from the shock of being whacked by the normally sweet girl.

"…You don't have to explain what happened to me, but you should to Kanda," Lenalee stated as she stared at the wall, waiting for Allen to change into her skirt.

"…Hey L-Lenalee?" Allen whimpered, "Is this really necessary?"

Lenalee turned to see Allen staring at the tight strapless bra that laid on the bed. He had already been forced to put on her skirt and leggings from earlier that day. This added to the fact that Kanda had found it appropriate to knock again to deliver a pair of boxers that were far too big that he now wore under the skirt, stating that it was better than walking around with nothing at all, especially with his brother Daisya and Lavi in the same house as them, and both made it very hard for the poor guy to fight off his blush. So not only was he now in a skirt, he also had to figure out to keep the boxers that he was swimming in to keep from falling off.

'I don't think I've ever been so happy that Nii-san convinced me to wear my long skirt here before changing into my party outfit,' Lenalee thought, giggling a bit.

"Yes," Lenalee smirked, "That is unless you don't mind the entire party to find out your secret, including Kanda."

"Why are you being so evil all of the sudden?" Allen whimpered, head hanging low, "Why couldn't you have asked one of the guys to lend me some of their clothes?"

"Because the only people who still live in this house is Tiedoll and the occasional stays of Marie and Daisya. They're all way too big for you and they'd fall off anyway," Lenalee explained, helping the poor boy put on the female under garment, "Besides, you said that you like to cross dress."

"I said I occasionally like to!" Allen whined, "Not when I'm freezing cold in a house basically filled with men that don't know that I'm a guy too with only one girl that knows my secret and who is basically giving me no choice but to wear her clothes!"

"So…If we had asked you to come and you had agreed, would you have willingly cross dressed then?" Lenalee teased the white-haired boy.

"Huh? No…I mean, yes…er…I don't know," Allen blushed before slipping on the button up shirt and sweater, "I don't think that matters at the moment."

"You're right, it doesn't matter at the moment," Lenalee shrugged, "But I am curious what Kanda would have done when Daisya started hitting on you in front of him."

Allen just glared half-heartedly at the woman before crawling underneath the covers of the bed, "I'm still cold…Tell everybody that I'll be out when I warm out."

"Fine," Lenalee smiled, quickly heading out of the room.

Allen sighed as the woman left him alone. Curling up into a ball, he tried to figure out what he was going to do now. Tyki had seen him so there was no way that the family wouldn't be searching for him. Just thinking of it made him what to find his master and leave the country again and normally he would have. But one half of him kept yelling at him that he couldn't just leave. He finally had friends that cared about him and they would be heartbroken if he just left. Then there was also Kanda…Allen clutched at his heart with his left hand. No…he didn't want to leave Kanda. He had fallen too far for the samurai wannabe to just leave now. If he did, he would be more miserable than if the family had caught him.

'So what do I do?' Allen thought to himself as he heard the door open.

"Moyashi?" Kanda questioned, cautiously walking in with a first aid kit, "You still awake?"

Allen just nodded from under the covers, 'Maybe it would have been better if I had just kept my distance from him after all…but it's too late to think about that now. Maybe if I am really careful, I can get through the rest of the semester then transfer somewhere else. That way I can tell everyone so that they can keep in touch and won't worry so much.'

"Sit up," Kanda ordered gently, well…gently for Kanda.

"No…I wanna stay right here where it's warm," Allen said, pulling the covers up over his face.

"I don't care," Kanda nearly growled, sitting on the other side of the bed, "I'm going to clean and bandage those cuts one way or another so you might as well make it easier on yourself by sitting up otherwise I'm to force you."

"I'd like to see you try," Allen scoffed, wrapping himself up even more.

Before Allen could stop him, Kanda ripped the blankets from his person, "There."

"You know, you make it very hard not to hate you at times," Allen said sarcastically, "That or maybe I just have too much heart to hate someone."

"The latter," Kanda smirked as he sat on the bed beside the other, "Now come on. Sit up and let me do my job. Then you can cocoon yourself in the blankets again."

"Fine," Allen sighed, groaning as he sat up, "Damn, my muscles are sore."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Kanda stated, opening the first aid kit before dabbing a cotton ball with the cleaning alcohol, "Hold still."

Allen did his best to do as he was told but damn if that stuff didn't sting worse than normal whenever Kanda started to clean the cuts on his face. He sat patiently waiting, unconsciously rubbing his sore right arm. Occasionally, Kanda would lean in close to his face, trying to get a good look at something. This didn't do Allen's heart any good. Whenever he did so, the white-haired male could feel his face light up like a Christmas light. On a side note, he wasn't cold anymore. Nope, he was quite warm now.

Finally, Kanda sat back, finished cleaning all the minor cuts on the Moyashi's face. However, something was still bothering him about it all. Startling Allen once more, he leaned in close to the younger's face. Instantly, the boy's face turned redder than it had before. He froze as Kanda brought his hand up to the left side of his face, lightly tracing the scar there.

"How in the world did you get this scar?" Kanda asked, staring directly into Allen's eyes allowing midnight blue and silver mixed with light blue to dance once more.

Allen was silent for a moment before sighing, tracing the scar beneath his eye, "It's a long story. Most of this scar I got from the crash that took my uncles. It's sort of a constant reminder that I was the one that walked away from it all. Funny thing is, I don't remember how I actually got it."

"And the inverted pentagram?" Kanda asked, tracing the star on the boy's forward.

He flinched when Allen's face darken, "Let's just say that it's my constant reminder that when dealing with my master and his debtors, I needed to be the person closest to the door as well as the fittest of everyone there."

"Why's that?" Kanda asked nervously.

"So that I can out run them of course!" Allen snapped, a dark smirk on his face, "I learned a long time ago that when it came to his debts, I should never try to stand up for him. I should just let the people try to catch him. They never will so hence its fine for me to run faster than master."

"That's somewhat cruel on your part," Kanda mumbled.

"It's not cruel when the man used you as a diversion to get away once," Allen growled, "He literally threw me at the scariest looking men before leaving me to whatever fate I was dealt. Thankfully, I was still faster on my feet than those men."

Kanda shook his slightly before noticing that Allen was holding onto his right shoulder. He gently touched the shoulder only to have the white-haired boy yelp in pain. Both actually looked surprised. The fact that Allen looked surprised worried Kanda.

"Why are you so surprised that your shoulder hurts?" Kanda growled, "Shouldn't you already know what hurts and what doesn't?"

Allen weakly shrugged, "I don't remember getting hit there but there were so many guys that I'm sure that they got in a few lucky hits. Maybe with all of the adrenaline in my system kept me from registering it then when I jumped into the river the water numbed it."

'So many guys that got in lucky hits?' Kanda thought as he nearly gaped at the idiot before him, 'And what the hell did he mean by "jumped into the river" huh? Is this chick really that stupid?'

"Whatever," Kanda scoffed, quickly but gently pulling the sweater off.

Allen let out a very girlish shriek as Kanda's hands started to move for the buttons on his borrowed blouse, "Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"What does it look like? I'm going to check what kind of wound you have on your shoulder," Kanda scoffed, moving to unbutton the shirt again.

"_Oh fuck no!_" Allen screeched, kicking the man away from him.

'Th-There's no way that I'm going to let you just open my shirt after all the shit I went through with Lenalee and her near constant nagging of not letting either you or Lavi find out I was a dude until the right time!' Allen freaked out in his mind, 'Besides, if you looked at my chest you'd see all of my scars and either freak out or bloody pissed for some reason.'

"What the hell, Moyashi!" Kanda snapped, pinning the smaller boy beneath him, "What's your problem! I'm just trying to help you! It's not like I'm going to take off your bra or anything!"

"That's not the point!" Allen screamed at the other, face red and voice raising up an octave in his embarrassment.

'I don't know why Lenalee didn't say anything about something wrong with my shoulder or about my scars on my chest, but I'm glad that she didn't!' Allen whined in his mind, 'but I know that wouldn't be the case with you, sempai. If you saw my scar, you'd get so royally pissed off that I'm almost afraid of what you would do.'

"What the hell is the big deal!" Kanda shouted, fighting to keep the other pinned.

"I-It's," Allen cried, racking his brain for some sort of response, "I-It's embarrassing for a guy like you to see me like that!"

'Nice Allen…Now you're going to push the idea that you are a girl more firmly into his head,' Allen groaned inwardly.

"To see you like that?" Kanda repeated.

Allen just nodded, not trusting his own voice any longer. Kanda just stared at the other for a long moment before his eyes suddenly widened. He instantly released the other and got off the bed. He slowly paced back and forth, fighting his own blush.

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Kanda cursed in his mind, 'I forgot that she doesn't know that I figured out her wanting to be a boy! She thinks that if I saw her like that, I would either be disgusted or something like that! Not to mention that she probably hates the fact she still has to wear a bra. Letting me see that would make her feel uncomfortable cause she doesn't think of herself as a girl. Man, I really nearly messed up big there!'

Allen sighed in relief as Kanda released him, 'That was close. He nearly figured out I'm not a chick. Why does he think that I'm a chick again? And why is it so important that I wait for him to find out? Oh well. At least this way he won't see my scars.'

With that thought, Allen turned his back to Kanda before slowly slipping off the shirt. Carefully, he undid the clasp of the bra only to hold the worthless piece of fabric to his chest as if to hide something. With his face still bright red, he looked over his shoulder, he caught Kanda's jaw drop as soon as he realized what Allen had just done.

"Th-There," Allen stuttered, "J-Just get it over with. H-Honestly, what was the point of having Lenalee come in here to help me out if you were just going to force me to take it all off anyway."

'Fuck, that sounded so wrong,' Allen whimpered in his mind.

Kanda shook his head to shake free all the…the new thoughts he had of Allen before setting about to looking over his wound. He found that the idiot had a large scrap and a somewhat long cut going from the top of his shoulder down to the middle of shoulder blades. Add that to the multitude of cuts and scrapes, and Kanda found himself pulling out a huge roll of gauze. That and several new cotton balls.

Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, Kanda managed to clean all of the wounds that needed it. Of course, Allen hadn't been too thrilled when the sting of the alcohol occurs on the side of his chest, quite close to where his hand was guarding his secret. However, he was even more not thrilled now that Kanda had started to wrap his upper body in gauze. He could understand the wound on his shoulder, but the rest of the minor ones? According to the raven haired man, though, this was necessary for at least that night to make sure the all healed.

'A bunch of bull if I ever heard it,' Allen pouted in his mind, blush back on his face as the other slowly approached his chest.

"S-So, what are you going to do when you get to my chest?" Allen asked, nervous of the answer.

"What do you think?" Kanda scoffed, fighting his own blush again, "You're going to take away your hands and I'm going to wrap your chest.

'And that's what I was afraid of,' Allen whined in his head.

"Alright, drop them," Kanda ordered softly.

Reluctantly, Allen did so, praying that Kanda would be kind enough to not directly wrap the area. His blush intensified as he waited for the other to finish his job. Thankfully, someone had been listening to Allen's prayers finally seeing as Kanda's hand never came close to his chest. Sighing in relief as the samurai wannabe started to actually wrap his shoulder, Allen was really tempted in leaning back into his sempai's chest but knew better. After all, even if his chest was now wrapped, there was still the chance of Kanda getting a glimpse of the non-existent female body part. Honestly, he still couldn't figure out why everyone thought that he was a girl. It made no sense…

"All done," Kanda sighed, quickly turning around so he didn't embarrass the other anymore.

"Th-Thank you," Allen said, quickly putting the shirt back on after hiding the bra under the nearest blanket.

'I'll be damned if I have to wear that again,' Allen growled to himself.

'Why's she hiding the bra?' Kanda thought after risking a peek at the other, 'Well…she doesn't seem to have that much of a chest to begin with so maybe wearing a bra that's too big like that probably is uncomfortable for her.'

"So…What the hell happened out there?" Kanda asked as Allen quickly slipped on the sweater.

Allen was quiet for a moment, "I-I ran into Tyki…"

"Who?" Kanda questioned.

"My uncle, Tyki Mikk," Allen sighed, "After I realized it was him, I tried to out run him but he had called for reinforcements so it was almost impossible to get away from them."

"So how did-" Kanda started to ask, freezing when he pieced it together with something else Allen had said earlier, "Don't tell me that you-"

Allen nodded, "It was my only chance to get away. I jumped into the river and swam downstream until I was sure that I wasn't being chased anymore."

Kanda watched as Allen curled up into a ball on the bed, "I really don't know what to do now…Tyki saw me so the whole family is going to know that I'm here in Japan…There isn't any way for me to hide while I'm here and I really can't just leave like I normally would. So what should I do now?"

"Che," Kanda sounded just before smacking the boy upside the head.

"Ow! What's with all of you today!" Allen snapped slightly, "First Lenalee and now you! What is it, pick on the beaten today?"

"Shut up," Kanda stated, holding out his hand for the other, "Just shut up and let me protect you, baka Moyashi."

Allen looked between the hand and his face before shaking his head as he took the hand, "BaKanda…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: *slams head on desk* Damn it! I didn't want to split it there but that was as even of a cut as I could do! Ugh! *starts ranting about not being able to do what I want and apologizing for everything*<strong>_

_**Lavi: I-Is she going to be okay? I think she's trying to pull a Miranda or something...**_

_**Allen: Who knows and who cares.**_

_**Lavi: Are you okay?**_

_**Allen: No, I am not! She made me put on a bra! One that didn't even fit too!**_

_**Lavi: B-But I thought that you liked cross-dressing in this one…**_

_**Allen: Cross dressing, maybe. Being forced to wear a bra that wasn't fitted correctly, hell no!**_

_**Lavi: …I think you're head got a little too messed up from the dip in the river you did.**_

_**Allen: Why do you say that?**_

_**Lavi: Nothing you just said made any sense.**_

_**Mizu: *stops ranting* Oh well…Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_

_**Lavi: You're not going to apologize to Allen?**_

_**Mizu: Huh? Why? I thought it was adorable how he acted with the cross dressing~!**_

_**Lavi: You know…I think I'm starting to see why Allen hates you so much, Mizu. I really, really do. **_


	6. Something like Yin and Yang

_**Mizu: Again, I did not want to split the last chapter here but I didn't have much of a choice. So unfortunately, this chapter is more like a filler chapter than I would have liked. *sighs* not much to say here. So disclaimer time: I don't own -Man. If I did, do you really think that I would have allowed all of the Noah to torment Allen so? Especially Neah and Tyki? No I would not.**_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be there<em>

_Chapter six: Something like Yin and Yang…_

* * *

><p>"Shut up," Kanda stated, holding out his hand for the other, "Just shut up and let me protect you, baka Moyashi."<p>

Allen looked between the hand and his face before shaking his head as he took the hand, "BaKanda…"

With that, the two quickly returned to the party. Of course, seeing as the party had basically been put on hold from the moment when Kanda spotted Allen till then, they couldn't just slip back in. Especially since Daisya was still rather upset at his brother…

"I demand an apology, you damn prissy brat," Daisya smirked as he locked the normally terrifying Kanda Yuu in a headlock.

"I thought I told you to go to hell!" Kanda snapped, trying to free himself without hurting Daisya.

"Allen-chan!" Lavi cried, immediately latching onto the other, "Don't scare us like that!"

"S-Sorry?" Allen stuttered, stunned.

"Lavi, leave the poor girl alone," Lenalee sighed, pulling the redhead off of boy.

"Lenalee," Allen whimpered, latching onto Lenalee's shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me that I had a wound on my shoulder!"

"Huh? I didn't think that it would matter," Lenalee smirked mischievously.

"You didn't on purpose!" Allen accused, "Damn it! Why are you being so evil today! What happened to the sweetheart Lenalee!"

"She disappeared cause she wants to get you and Yuu together," Lavi laughed.

"So unfair," Allen whimpered, recovering fast though, "I do appreciate for not saying anything about the…The one on my front."

Kanda, who had just freed himself from Daisya, instantly was behind him, hand atop his head to stop any attempts to escape, "What was that?"

"N-Nothing, sempai~!" Allen beamed sweetly, "Nothing at all~!"

"Che," Kanda sounded, releasing the other.

"Get back here and give me that damn apology!" Daisya laughed, lunging at Kanda again.

"Go die," Kanda scoffed, stepping out of his brother's path.

This proved to be the wrong choice cause when he stepped out of his brother's way, Kanda failed to realize that the idiot would keep going and run into Allen. With him being much smaller than himself, the white-haired student quickly found himself face down on the ground.

"What the hell hit me…" Allen groaned.

"Sorry 'bout that," Daisya chuckled, sitting on top of the poor boy, "Who are ya, anyway?"

"Walker," Allen whimpered, "Now please get up."

"Walker," Daisya repeated, leaning closer to Allen's head, "What's your full name?"

"Get off!" Allen snapped, desperately fighting his desire to throw the idiot off.

"Not until you tell me your full name!" Daisya beamed.

Suddenly, Daisya was lifted off of the younger male by the poofy haired man, "Honestly, Daisya-kun."

"Hey pops, let me go," Daisya pouted.

"You really shouldn't push your luck," Marie sighed from his spot literally holding back a fuming Kanda, "Kanda was just about to rip your head off."

"Huh?" Daisya blinked, "Why's that Yuu? What? Is this cutie your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" the older man repeated, looking back down where Allen was sulking.

Kanda'a face flushed slightly as all of his struggling disappeared before he turned his head, "N-no."

"Oh really?" Daisya smirked while Marie released the other, "Now, what does she think of that-"

Before Daisya could finish, he found himself on the ground fighting off a fuming Kanda that was seriously trying to go for his throat. Meanwhile, Allen continued to sulk.

'Why? Why can't anyone think that I'm a dude…I-I mean, yeah, I'm in a skirt right now but it's not like I have curves or a bloody chest to make me look like one,' Allen cried in his head before slowly getting up.

"Walker-kun?" the man asked as Allen turned to thank him.

"Huh?" Allen said before a giant smile appeared on his face before he launched himself into man's arms, "Holy crud, Tiedoll-san!"

"It is you, Allen!" Tiedoll laughed, spinning the boy around in his joy.

Everyone else froze as the watched the strange scene. Kanda had even paused in the mauling of his brother as he was struck speechless. What the hell was going on? How did Allen know Tiedoll?

"It's been such a long time my child," Tiedoll laughed loudly, setting Allen back on his feet.

"I know. I wasn't expecting you to be here," Allen agreed, flinching when he suddenly felt a terrifying aura, "U-Um…K-Kanda-sempai?"

"Sempai?" Tiedoll blinked, "You two both go to the same college?"

"Y-yeah," Allen nodded, turning to face the raven-haired man.

"How the hell do you know my father, Moyashi!" Kanda snapped.

Allen's eye twitched slightly, "One, I am no Moyashi. I have a name and I know that you haven't just plainly forgotten it, so would you please _stop calling me that!_"

"Answer the damn question, Moyashi," Kanda growled.

Allen just sighed angrily, "Fine. I know your father because he works for Master Cross in various things. I first met him over sees once when he was there for a short trip for something or other."

"Oh, that must have been one of the times he went to those conventions," Marie spoke up.

'Is that what he was supposed to be doing?' Allen thought, looking at Tiedoll with a deadpan look, 'He sure as hell wasn't doing that when I first met him. He only seemed to be drawing the strangest things…'

"Anyway, that's how I know him," Allen stated, "I never said anything about it cause I didn't know that he was your adopted father. But now that I think about it, you did say something about your four boys that you left in Japan to do whatever you were doing."

"It certainly is surprising to see you and to know that you have somehow grown to become one of my Yuu-kun's friends, Allen-_**kun**_," Tiedoll stated.

Allen flinched at the rougher tone with the "kun. Gulping, he nervously smiled at the others, "W-Well, I need to talk with Tiedoll-san so if you'll excuse me for a moment."

Allen quickly grabbed the older man and dragged him into the kitchen. Before Tiedoll could say anything though, the white-haired boy bowed in front of him, "I'm sorry, Tiedoll-san!"

"For what? Lying about you being a girl or forgetting to contact me when you got into the country?" Tiedoll chuckled.

"Both," Allen whimpered.

Tiedoll sighed slightly, "Why are you lying to everyone anyway? I remember when I first met you and told Marian that he had just a lovely little girl for an assistant, you blew a gasket. So why aren't you now?"

"Because I didn't know until recently that they did think that I was a girl," Allen admitted, "Truth be told, I've only really known Kanda-sempai and the others two for a few weeks…"

"And you're already this close to him?" Tiedoll whistled, "What did you do? Hypnotize him or something?"

"Huh?" Allen gaped.

"Nevermind," Tiedoll laughed, "Continue."

"Well…You see, I actually ran into Kanda-sempai a couple of weeks back at the grocery store. Literally. After that collision, we've been spending a lot of time together, getting to know one another…"

'I probably shouldn't tell him just yet that that's because I've been living with his son…' Allen thought nervously.

"And you haven't told him?" Tiedoll asked.

"Well, when I found out from Lenalee that none of them knew that I was a boy, I wanted to tell him but…" Allen whimpered, rubbing the back of his head, "Let's just say that Lenalee is very good at convincing people to do what she wants…"

"Ah," Tiedoll smiled, "But you will be telling him soon I presume?"

"Of course!" Allen exclaimed, "I will as soon as the right moment comes along…"

"Well, while I may not like that you are tricking my son, I can understand why," Tiedoll smiled warmly, "And as for you not telling me that you were in Japan, I think I can understand as well."

"Thank you," Allen said, bowing slightly.

As the two left the kitchen, Tiedoll quickly pushed Allen towards Kanda, "Hey, Yuu-kun~! You'll never guess what Allen-kun just told me."

Allen froze as Kanda took up a somewhat protective stance.

"She said that she really likes you and wishes that you would hurry up and ask her to be your girlfriend," Tiedoll laughed, "You should have seen the blush on her face~!"

The person in question's face instantly turned a dark shade of red. Launching himself at the old man, Allen weakly punched at the chest of Tiedoll, "D-Damn you old man! I-I said no such thing you bloody liar!"

"Man, Yuu," Daisya whistled as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "You've really got your work cut out with that one, don't cha?"

"What are you talking about?" Kanda scoffed, dragging poor Allen away from his laughing father.

"You two getting together would be so weird~!" Daisya laughed, hooking his arm with one of Allen's.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanda growled as he tried to pull the other student away from his brother.

"Well, you two are like yin and yang~!" Daisya smirked, pulling Allen the other way.

"Yin and yang?" Lavi asked, amused with the turn of events.

"Yeah, Yuu's all mean and Allen here is nothing but a sweetheart," Daisya stated, pulling Allen completely to him, "I think that Kanda's just too mean for this little lost soul, don't you, Book? I'd like to think that there is someone much better suited for this lovely little thing."

"Oh really?" Lenalee giggled while Marie and Lavi held Kanda back from seriously murdering his brother.

"Yeah," Daisya said, flashing a smile he thought to be his most potent lady grabbing smile, "Someone like me for instance."

Before he knew what had happened, Daisya found himself on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Jumping up, he tried to place a hand on Allen's shoulder, he was back on the floor. When he tried to get up this time, he received a fist to the face as his reward. Granted, it wasn't enough to actually hurt the guy but it was enough to stun him silent.

"Wanna recant some of your statement now?" Allen smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Daisya just nodded shakily in response.

"Good boy," Allen chuckled darkly.

"Ah, your dark half has yet to recede," Tiedoll sighed as he shook his head.

"Dark half?" Lavi asked, "You mean her temper?"

"Oh my no!" Tiedoll gasped, "Her temper is the least of your worries!"

"Wh-What do you mean, Tiedoll-san?" Lenalee stuttered as Kanda and Allen walked over somewhere.

"Allen-kun has a completely different side to her personality," Tiedoll stated, "It doesn't come out too often but when it does, you better be ready cause she will not hesitate to rip you to microscopic shreds."

Lavi and Lenalee both gulped as the turned to look at their strange friend, "Th-That can't be true…"

"If you haven't seen it yet, that means she has gotten better at controlling it though," Tiedoll thought aloud, "Though…Don't let her get into any kind of poker game or anything to do with gambling."

"Why's that?" Marie asked.

"She….She has some pretty bad memories of her times with Cross," Tiedoll said cautiously, "It's made her so that she will _**not**_ lose any sort of bet. And I do mean any sort of bet."

"I see," Lenalee said, "So we'll just make sure she doesn't stumble into any gambling rooms."

"Lenalee!" Komui's voice suddenly rung out, "I'm finally here, my precious sister~!"

"Oh, nii-san finally made it," Lenalee stated, side stepping out of the way as he flew by.

"I was worried that you wouldn't make it, Komui-san," Tiedoll laughed, looking back at the door, "Though I see that you have a new robot with you now."

"An astute observation, my dear Tiedoll-san~!" Komui beamed, "I have brought my newly perfected male deflecting robot~!"

"Male deflecting robot?" Lavi repeated, paling, "Oh god…I don't want to know…"

"This robot is designed to keep any boy that is even remotely attracted to Lenalee from getting close to her~!" Komui laughed maniacally.

"For goodness sake, nii-san," Lenalee sighed, "You're the only reason that I don't have a boyfriend…"

'I think that's his goal,' everyone thought.

"Lenalee-chan," Chaoji said nervously, tapping the girl on the shoulder, "I-Is your brother normally this strange?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right. You weren't at the last party," Lenalee giggled, "I nearly forgot that you went with some of your friends for Christmas. Anywho, to answer your question, yes."

"I swear that your brother's inventions get wackier and wackier each year," Daisya sighed as Allen walked up to the group.

"I-I hate to bother you but do any of you know if there is any place open today," Allen asked, a pathetic look on his face.

"No, why?" Marie asked before a unreal rumbling was heard from Allen's stomach.

"…I'm sort of hungry…" Allen whimpered.

"I nearly forgot about your appetite," Tiedoll laughed loudly, "Don't worry about it, Allen-kun. I'll go make you a snack."

"Thank you, Tiedoll-san," Allen beamed.

"Walker-chan," Komui said, a serious look on his face, "Why are you wearing Lenalee's clothes?"

"Oh…Um…Well there was an incident," Allen said, rubbing the back of his head with one hand as he placed the other on Lenalee's shoulder, "But Lenalee saved my butt by letting me wear her these."

"_Rzzzt! Threat to Sister! Threat to Sister! Rzzzt!_" the robot suddenly shouted, racing up to Allen and picking him up by the waist.

"Wh-What the hell!" Allen shriek, hands instantly flying to his skirt to try and keep the other men from looking up if merely to keep up the charade (and so they wouldn't figure that he wasn't a girl due to the too large of boxers…ahem…)

"Nii-san! Why did your robot just attack Allen-kun!" Lenalee snapped.

"I don't know! Maybe I got the calibration too strong so that it will react to even women!" Komui cried, "Wait…Walker-chan! You couldn't be a lesbian, could you?"

"What!" Allen squeaked.

'First you all think that I'm a girl now you think I'm a lesbian!' Allen cried in his head.

"This robot reacts to the hormones released by the body when it is sexually attracted to someone," Komui explained.

"Trust me, Komui," Allen said, "There is no way that I feel that way for Lenalee."

'Yeah, cause you're gay. You don't like any girl that way,' Lenalee thought to herself.

"Then why is the robot reacting, Komui!" Lavi snapped.

"I don't know!" Komui whined.

"What the hell is going on, Moyashi? You said that you were going to ask the old man for food then come play a round of cards with me," Kanda stated as he reentered the room, "What the fuck!"

Allen just squeaked again before his face turned redder than a ripe red apple, "D-Don't look up!"

"Komui!" Kanda shouted.

"Ah ha!" Komui smirked, "I figured it out!"

"Good! Now get me down!" Allen cried.

"You're attracted to Kanda-kun so that's why it reacted to you when you came close to Lenalee!" Komui laughed.

Kanda's face gained a slight blush at the mention of that, "Huh?"

"Damn you, Komui!" Allen whined, face turning even redder, "I swear I'm going to kill you as soon as you get me down!"

'Why is this all happening to me today!' Allen shouted in his mind.

"That's not really making me want to get you down," Komui pouted.

"Get her down, nii-san!" Lenalee snapped at her brother.

"Alright, alright," Komui sighed before pushing some buttons, "There."

"Finally," Allen whimpered as he was set back on the ground.

"What was that all about?" Kanda asked, looking at all the people in the room.

"It was his fault," everyone but Komui said before pointing at said scientist.

"Eep," Komui sounded, "I-I think I'll go help your father make some snacks."

"Che," Kanda sounded, shaking his head, "Oi, Moyashi."

"Stop calling me that!" Allen snapped, jumping onto her feet, "I've had a hard enough of a day without you calling me that as it is! Can't you be nice enough to just get through today saying my name, hm?"

"Not a chance," Kanda smirked.

"…" Allen pouted before a smirk appeared on his face, "Not even for my birthday, Kanda-sempai?"

Kanda flinched, "Dammit…"

"Yes," Allen smirked, swiftly punching the air, "I finally won one."

"Um…guys?" Lavi nervously questioned.

"Yes?" Allen chirped.

The redhead and the only real girl just pointed up. Both Allen and Kanda looked up and almost wished that they hadn't. For above them was the single piece of mistletoe in the entire house. Growling, the raven-haired male curse out his family in his head. He was certain that when he first went through the house there was nothing hanging down.

"Oooh~! Go ahead, Yuu~! Kiss her!" Daisya cheered.

"Yeah, come on Kanda!" Lenalee added in.

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped, face slightly red again.

"Hey pops! Kanda got stuck under the mistletoe!" Daisya smirked.

"Really?" Tiedoll asked as he came out, "So he did. Ah, Chaoji, could you go get the camera?"

"What?" Kanda snapped.

"Okay," Chaoji beamed.

"What do you think you're doing, old man?" Kanda growled.

"Taking a picture so I can sketch this later," the old man laughed, "It's not like I can have you two hold still like that forever."

"Damn I hate you sometimes," Kanda grumbled.

"Just go ahead and kiss her already!" Lavi laughed.

"Here you go, dad," Chaoji said, returning with the camera.

Allen sighed before smiling as Kanda kept on arguing with his family. He just stood there and watched the blush on the other's face and almost desperate look in his eye to escape this humiliation. Deciding to spar the poor guy from more of the same, Allen stood up on his toes and quickly pressed a quick peck onto the object of his affection's cheek. The reaction he got was just priceless. He never thought that he would see the day when he would see Kanda completely flabbergasted and caught without words. Meanwhile, Lavi and Daisya were rolling on the ground in laughter.

"P-Please tell me you caught that face on camera, old man!" Daisya laughed.

"Of course I did," Tiedoll smiled.

Shaking his head, Allen made to start walking away. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the tight grip around his risk. Before his tired brain could figure out what had happened, Kanda pulled a very flashy move. He quickly pulled him back to his person, having to spin him to do so. As soon as Allen was pressed up against him, he tilted the younger's face up. Midnight blue danced with silver and light blue for a split second before his lips descended upon the other's. Everyone in the house fell silent. Allen's eyes went wide for a moment before they slowly slipped shut. Kanda's own mind barely registered the feeling of two arms wrapping around his neck. Finally they broke apart but their eyes didn't.

The two main loudmouths were stricken silent at the turn of events. They weren't actually expecting Kanda to suddenly twirl the other around then kiss him senseless in front of them. Komui had stuck his head out to see what was going on just in time to catch the kiss. This, however, caused him to drop the tray he had been holding.

"We're leaving," Kanda suddenly announced, dragging Allen to the door.

"H-huh? B-But what about the party?" Allen asked.

"I've had enough of all these idiots," Kanda stated.

"A-And my stuff?" Allen whimpered as Kanda forced him to wear his trenchcoat before grabbing his keys.

"I'll get it later," Kanda said before shoving the other out the door, "And if I see any of those pictures spread around school, I'll personally maim you all."

It took several minutes for the shock of it all to start to fade. When it did, Lavi was the first to speak.

"Wh-What have we done?" Lavi whimpered.

"What do you mean, Lavi?" Lenalee asked.

"Why do you think that Yuu wanted to leave so suddenly!" Lavi exclaimed, "He wants some _alone_ time with Allen-chan!"

"So?" Chaoji blinked.

"He wants to get her in bed, idiot," Daisya smirked, "Woot! Go little bro~!"

"Did you get a picture that you liked, father?" Marie asked.

Tiedoll wiped the tears from his eyes, "Two and they will be some of my greatest works of my life!"

"Oh really?" Marie smiled, "What are you going to call them?"

"The first kiss will be _Young Love's Innocence_," Tiedoll stated, quickly rushing around trying to gather his supplies, "And the other will be _Yin and Yang Collide_."

"Wait…" Daisya thought for a moment, "You agree with me about them!"

"I never said that I didn't," Tiedoll smirked.

"Be safe Allen!" Lavi prayed, "Don't let Kanda be too rough with you."

'This could be interesting…' Lenalee thought to herself.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, nothing spectacular really happened, much to the believe of Lavi. Actually, once they got home, Kanda sent Allen to go lay down on the couch, which he was going to do anyway. While the white-haired man tried not to simply pass out, Kanda quickly prepared some sort of snack for his ravenous roommate. When he entered the living room, he forced Allen to sit up. While Allen started to happily eat, Kanda put on a Christmas movie before returning to the couch. Before the younger one could say anything, the raven-haired samurai wannabe had wrapped a blanket around both of them.<p>

"Um…sempai?" Allen asked nervously.

Kanda was silent for a moment before sighing and running a hand through his bangs, "Damn them all…I really wanted to give us a little more time to get to know each other before asking this."

"Asking what?" Allen repeated, heart starting to speed up.

Kanda gulped slightly before looking directly at Allen, "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Go out with you?" Allen asked, face taking on a light dusting of pink, "As in you being my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Kanda nodded.

"S-Sure," Allen smiled, scooting a little closer to the other, "M-Maybe you're dad wasn't totally lying about what he had been talking about."

"Hn," Kanda sounded as he started the movie.

For the rest of the night, the two sat on the couch, enjoying just the presence of the other. They both knew that their lives were about to get much more complicated but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was that they were at least now officially together. Whatever would happen in the future would come no matter what they did so they chose to enjoy the moment of peace that they had been given.

Somewhere in the middle of the film, Allen had moved to rest his head in Kanda's lap. He could feel his eyes starting to get heavy as the movie went on. The movie itself wasn't very interesting to him but it didn't matter. He was just enjoying the fact that Kanda had opened himself up to him and allowed him to be this close. It was such an honor and a privilege to be given this and Allen knew that he needed to cherish it.

'You know what,' Allen thought to himself just before he fell into sleep's welcoming embrace, 'Screw Tyki and the rest of them. I'm going to stay right here in Japan with my BaKanda.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: When you stop and think about it, putting Allen and Kanda together, you do get something like yin and yang. Allen's normally really nice and Kanda's normally really mean. Both have their moments where they are the opposite but for the most part they are one or the other. Plus there is their hair *snicker*.<strong>_

_**Allen: "my BaKanda"? What the crud, Mizu…**_

_**Mizu: What? I needed you guys to get together for the next few chapters and I also needed to show Kanda's kind side a little more. So there.**_

_**Allen: But my BaKanda? Really? Why are you suddenly me so sappy? Making me gay right off the bat I can understand, but making me so sappy now? What are you basing your writing off of?**_

_**Lavi: You can understand why she made you gay right off the bat?**_

_**Allen: Eh…Well, um…er…**_

_**Mizu: Well, before Allen digs himself a deeper grave and before I dig my own down to the mantle, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_


End file.
